El heredero de Voldemort
by Lucil
Summary: Harry es secuestrado y educado por Voldemort desde su primer cumpleaños. Ahora es tiempo de que entre a Hogwarts.
1. Prologo

**El heredero de Voldemort.**

Prólogo.

Era un día nublado para el matrimonio Potter, a pesar de que su hijo cumplía un año, pues acababan de descubrir que Peter Petigrew, un amigo de la escuela, mejor conocido por ellos como Colagusano, los había traicionado. Por un descuido de este, pudieron ver que en su brazo estaba una horrible calavera de la que salía una serpiente; la marca oscura, la marca que usan los death eaters, al servicio del que no debe ser nombrado. Todavía no querían asimilarlo, Peter era su amigo, incluso lo habían nombrado su guardián secreto (un hechizo para que nadie más que el guardián supiera donde están los protegidos por este), aunque ahora tenían que mudarse por miedo a una traición mayor. El lord tenebroso buscaba a James para matarlo, por ser el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores del famoso Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, y ahora también a su hijo, por lo que vivían en alerta constante. Estaban listos para salir del que fue su hogar por un largo tiempo, dejando atrás bellos recuerdos, y algunos no tan agradables, para tratar de tener una vida tranquila, aunque eso solo lo conseguirían el día que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los dejara en paz. Se dirigían a la casa de Sirius, otro gran amigo de la escuela, en al cual confiaban plenamente, por medio de la chimenea, con ayuda de los polvos flu, en el cumpleaños número uno de su hijo Harry Potter. Llevaban poco equipaje, y Harry era llevado en brazos por su mamá, mientras tenía un tranquilo sueño.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, a través de cientos de chimeneas, se encontraron en una hermosa casa decorada en su mayoría de blanco, que realmente lucía majestuosa, herencia familiar de Sirius Black, mejor conocido como Hocicos por el joven matrimonio, este, en cuanto los vio llegar, fue por un par de maletas que tenía junto a unos cómodos sillones color crema, un par de mesitas y grandes lámparas de pie, uniéndose al matrimonio, para trasladarse a otro lugar, de nuevo por la chimenea, tratando de no parecer nervioso por que todavía iban a ir a otro lugar, antes de dirigirse al castillo de Hogwarts. Peter conocía ese lugar, y probablemente el lord tenebroso mande ahí a sus mortífagos para buscarlos.

-Siento que por nuestra culpa tengas que pasar por este Hocicos, si prefieres quedarte aquí, lo comprenderé- fue el triste argumento de James Potter.

-Vamos Cornamenta, por algo somos amigos ¿no? Deja de preocuparte por eso, ya luego veremos si regresamos ó no, además, esta casa ya es algo vieja, y no pensaba vivir aquí para siempre.

-Gracias Sirius, realmente te lo agradezco.

-Vamos James, no te deprimas, todavía estamos a salvo, y ahora vamos a contar más de cerca con la protección de Dumbledore– trató de animarlo Lily.

-Gracias. Tienen razón, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, todavía hay que pasar por Lunático.

Casi al momento, entraron de nuevo por la chimenea, para ser consumidos por las llamas verdes que salían de esta, para llegar ahora a la vivienda de Remus Lupin, el último del grupo de amigos. Esta vez el viaje no fue tan largo, pues la casa de este, estaba bastante cerca de la de Remus, esta era una casa más modesta, pero bastante acogedora, donde Lunático ya los estaba esperando, este, al igual que sus amigos, llevaba un poco de equipaje en una maleta de viaje, y parecía estar algo deprimido, aunque trató de disimularlo en cuanto vio salir a sus amigos por la chimenea, con un tímida sonrisa.

-Lunático, que gusto verte, es raro que te dejes ver últimamente- fue lo que dijo Hocicos al verlo.

-Lo siento, es solo que de todos nosotros, Peter fue el único del que nunca sospeché.

-Sí, fue una gran decepción para todos, pero ya no queda más remedio, tomo su decisión, y no podemos hacer nada- opinó Lily, tratando de que no finalizar el tema.

-Si yo hubiera aceptado ser su guardián secreto antes, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por que Voldemort nos encontrara.

Remus sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oír el nombre, pero la situación lo hizo ignorarlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, supongo que Dumbledore ya estará esperándonos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y entrando de nuevo por la chimenea, salieron rumbo a su ultimo destino de la noche, pero esta vez, a medio camino, el viaje fue mucho más agitado, y estuvieron a punto de caerse, como si los estuvieran agitando desde afuera, aunque no podían ver nada, pues también había mucho humo, y parecía que no eran los únicos que estaban pasando por ahí en ese momento, por que se oían voces de otras personas, algunas muy agitadas. Cuando por fin lograron llegar al castillo de Hogwarts, les faltaba algo demasiado importante, la principal razón por la que trataban de huir de Voldemort; les faltaba Harry.

-No puede ser. ¿¿¿¡¡Dónde está Harry!!??? ¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo traía conmigo!!!!!

-Lily, ¿qué pasa? ¡No puede ser que hayamos dejado a Harry! ¡Lo traías cuando salimos de casa de Remus! Sirius ¿no sabes dónde está Harry?

-No, pero sí vi que Lily lo traía cuando salimos de cada de Lunático.

-A la mejor lo soltaste en el tumulto que hubo en la red, hubo mucho movimiento, será mejor que tratemos de regresar.

-¿Regresar a donde? Salimos de tu casa, y dudo que Harry pudiera regresar ahí por sí solo, además de que hay cientos de chimeneas conectadas a la red flu. Aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, Sirius, al igual que los demás, estaba muy alterado.

-¿Qué clase de tumulto hubo en las redes?- Preguntó Dumbledore en tono serio.

-Pues... Cuando veníamos para acá, la red pareció sacudirse de pronto, había humo negro por todas partes, y parecía que muchas personas trataban de pasar a la vez, pensé que era por que se saturó la línea.

-Eso no es posible, nunca ha pasado algo así en la red flu, es una de sus funciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir profesor?- Preguntó James, temiendo la respuesta.

-Que esto NO fue un accidente.

-Ó sea que alguien ocasionó el problema.

-¿¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a Harry?? No sabemos donde puede hacer caído, ó ¿¿si alguien más lo tiene?? ¿¿Y si le hacen daño?? ¿¿Y si despierta y no nos ve??- Lily estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios (aunque no era para menos).

-Tranquilízate Lily, ya encontraremos la manera de localizar a Harry, de nada sirve perder el control, lo mejor será que informemos de esto al ministerio- dijo Dumbledore.

James abraza a Lily, para tratar de tranquilizarla, aunque estaba igual ó más nervioso que ella, pero como dijo Dumbledore, de nada sirve perder el control. Sirius y Remus salen lo más rápido posible al ministerio, por medio de un trasladador para reportar lo sucedido, mientras los demás tratan de pensar como localizar a Harry.

En un lugar apartado del castillo de Hogwarts, se encuentra un hombre con rasgos como de serpiente, cargando a un niño, que continúa dormido inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que sus papás están muy lejos, y que va a tener un difícil crecimiento, apartado de ellos.

-Pequeño, tú tienes un gran poder, me serás de gran utilidad cuando sepas usarlo, por el momento te dejaré dormir, tienes mucho que aprender.

**Continuará.**


	2. El expreso a Hogwarts

Disclaimer. Harry Potter, y el resto de sus personajes, no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, pero yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos para el fic, y lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro (aunque se aceptan donaciones =P).  
  
El expreso a Hogwarts.  
  
~10 años después.~  
  
La estación king cross está llena a rebosar, es el día en que los alumnos  de Hogwarts deben entrar tomar el tren para llegar a su colegio. Entre toda la multitud, se distinguía una grupo de 8 personas mayores, encabezados por un hombre de larga barba blanca, con una túnica azul con bordados de estrellas y lunas, conocido como Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio. Las personas que lo acompañan, son Lily y James Potter, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, y Quirrell (lo siento, pero no sé el apellido). Esta vez tomaron el tren  de los alumnos, por que por motivos personales no alcanzaron el suyo (el de los profesores).  
  
Se oye el pitido del tren, apresurando a los jóvenes y adultos a despedirse de sus familias y/ó acompañantes, y abordar el tren que está por salir.  
  
Cuando la estación estaba despejada casi por completo, llega un gran carruaje de color negro, tirado por cinco caballos del mismo color, de un tamaño un poco menor al normal de los equinos de su edad, del cual baja un niño de 11 años, de ojos verde esmeralda, y cabellos negro azabache. Detrás de este, bajan tres elfos domésticos, cargando un gran baúl, y una jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca casi en su totalidad, excepto por unas plumas del cuello, simulando un collar negro. En cuanto se introducen al tren, este casi inmediatamente se pone en marcha.  
  
Dentro del expreso, el niño de ojos verdes trató de buscar un vagón vació, pero casi todos estaban llenos, el que estaba más despejado, tenía ya dos ocupantes; una chica de enmarañados cabellos castaños, y un joven algo regordete que intentaba alimentar a un gran sapo verde que tenía en su regazo.  
  
-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás vagones están llenos.  
  
-Sí, no hay problema- contestó el joven del sapo.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes entra al vagón, y detrás de este, los tres elfos, que después de acomodar el baúl debajo de los asientos, y la jaula se pusieron en guardia junto a la puerta; dos por fuera, y uno por dentro. Los dos jóvenes que estaban en el vagón solo miraban extrañados, aunque por diferentes razones. El recién ingresado notó la expresión de sus caras, y sonrió un poco.  
  
-Yo no quería traerlos, pero papá insistió, por lo menos en el tren.  
  
-No pensé que dejaran traer elfos domésticos al expreso a Hogwarts.  
  
-Me parece que como nadie lo había hecho, no se preocuparon por pedir que no lo hiciéramos.  
  
-Disculpen, pero ¿podrían decirme a se refieren?  
  
-Disculpa Hermione. Lo que pasa es que esas criaturas que cargaban el baúl y la jaula, se llaman elfos domésticos, y son encargados de hacer quehaceres del hogar, ó tareas que el dueño no quiera realizar generalmente, y ningún alumno antes había traído uno, así que es extraño verlos por aquí.  
  
-Me parece que es un sistema de esclavitud disfrazado- contestó ella con aire enfadado.  
  
-Bueno, de hecho no está disfrazado, todos saben que los elfos son una especie de esclavos- el comentario solo incrementó la molestia de Hermione.  
  
-Disculpen que no me haya presentado antes, mi nombre es Harry.- Dijo éste, tratando de calmar el carácter de la chica, ó al menos distraerla del tema.  
  
-Lo sentimos también. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, y ella es Hermione Granger.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Harry, extendiéndoles la mano. Hermione parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que ció la mano de Harry, y la estrechó.  
  
-¿Y cuál es tu apellido?- Pregunto ella.  
  
-Es Riddlter.  
  
-¿Y a cuál casa quieres entrar Harry?- Neville comentó, para cambiar completamente el tema, antes de que Hermione tratara de decir algo más sobre los elfos.  
  
-No lo sé. Papá quiere que entre a Slytherin, pero todas las casas me parecen buenas.  
  
-Yo quiero entrar en Gryffindor ó Huflepuff, pero Slytherin es la que peor reputación tiene, de ahí han salido muchos magos oscuros.  
  
-Lo sé, pero a papá le gusta esa casa- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros, y mirando a la chica. -¿Y tú Hermione, a qué casa quieres entrar?  
  
-Me parece que las mejores opciones son Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Aunque lo más probable es que entre a Gryffindor.  
  
Continuaron platicando amenamente acerca de Hogwarts, aproximadamente por media hora, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por un chico con el cabello rubio platinado que iba acompañado por otros dos chicos, que parecían hacer el trabajo de guardaespaldas.  
  
-¿De quien son los elfos que están en la entrada?- Pregunto este. Miro a Hermione, y dijo. –Dudo que sean tuyos, pareces una sangre-sucia, no sé por que ese Dumbledore los deja entrar a Hogwarts, pueden arruinar su buena reputación.  
  
-Son míos Malfoy, ¿algún problema?- Dijo Harry mirando fríamente a Draco (imaginen a MI Harry mirando más fríamente que Draco, Lucius, y Voldi juntos O_O).  
  
Draco retrocedió un poco ante esa mirada, pero trató de parecer impasible.  
  
-Pues no sé por que te juntas con esta sangre-sucia y ese Longbottom. Según papá, es prácticamente un squib.  
  
-Quienes son mis amigos no es tu problema, y si tanto te molesta algo como eso, mejor deberías de ir con tu "papi", y no regresar por aquí.  
  
-¿Tienes idea de con quien estás hablando?  
  
-Pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando dije tu apellido MALFOY (arrastrando las palabras). Tal vez necesites revisar tu oído. Además, eres tú el que no sabe con quien estás hablando.  
  
-Ahora vas a tratar de intimidarme, siento decepcionarte, pero NADIE puede intimidar a un Malfoy.  
  
Harry bufó como burlándose, y dijo.- Yo soy Harry Riddlter.  
  
Al oír el nombre, Draco palideció un poco, y retrocedeció un poco más.  
  
-¿No que nadie podía intimidarte Malfoy?  
  
-Escucha, que papá haya mencionado algunas veces tu apellido, y me haya dicho que tenía que respetarte, no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo.- Dijo tratando de parecer valiente.  
  
-Por mi, puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras sea lejos de mi. Dobby, por favor saca a estos "caballeros" que están contaminando el aire.  
  
Dobby dejó su puesto en la puerta, y apuntando con un dedo a los tres "visitantes", los sacó con una especie de hechizo de levitación, y cuando estuvieron fuera, los otros dos elfos cerraron la puerta.  
  
Harry miró la puerta por unos momentos, y luego le agradeció a Dobby, mientras los dos chicos veían esto con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico que se ve tan amable y apacible, y que hace unos momentos platicaba tranquilamente con ellos, intimidara de esa forma a Malfoy, y que incluso su papá le hubiera dicho que tenía que respetarlo.  
  
-Disculpen por eso, parece que hay personas que no saben respetar a los demás.- Comentó Harry.  
  
-Oye, no es por incomodarte, pero ¿por qué te molestaste tanto con ese chico?- Fue la primera pregunta que Hermione pudo formular.  
  
-¿No oíste como te llamó?  
  
-Me parece que dijo algo como sangre-sucia, ó algo por el estilo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
-Hermione- Neville comenzó –lo que pasa es que sangre-sucia es uno de los peores insultos que le pueden decir a un mago, y lo usan algunos de los que se hacen llamar de sangre limpia, para decirle a la persona, que está debajo de su nivel, que su sangre está contaminada, que no merecen estar en la misma habitación que ellos, y otras cosas peores.  
  
-G-g-racias. Pero... ¿Por qué me llamó así?  
  
-Lo que pasa- esta vez contestó Harry –es que es la palabra que usan algunos magos para designar a los magos hijos de muggles.  
  
-¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?  
  
-Nada, pero algunos magos consideran que los que son hijos de muggles, son inferiores a ellos, y que no deberían saber nada de la magia, ni tenerla.  
  
Por le pasillo, los demás alumnos había empezado a asomarse para ver que es lo que había pasado, pero un pelirrojo que se veí bastante molesto, los hizo regresar a sus vagones, y fue a investigar lo que había causado ese alboroto.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? Alguien reportó que había disturbios en este vagón- preguntó el recién llegado  
  
-Nada importante, solo unas visitas indeseadas que no quería irse- contestó Harry.  
  
-Aún así, tienen suerte de que no han sido seleccionados todavía, ó tendría que hacerles quitado puntos antes de entrar a clases, pero que no vuelva a repetirse. –Cuando terminó de decir esto, se cerró bien la túnica, para mostrar una muy pulida estrella plateada con una "p" en el centro. Los tres ya sabían que esa "p", quería decir "prefecto".  
  
-Bueno, ahora quisiera que me explicaran lo que pasó aquí, ó tendré que llamar a uno de los maestros que nos acompañan? Por cierto, mi nombre es Percy Weasley, y son prefecto de Gryffindor.  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Riddlter, y ellos son Neville Longbottom, y Hermione Granger.- Dijo señalándolos.  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasó es que vino un chico a molestarnos, y lo sacó uno de los elfos de Harry.  
  
-¿Elfos?- Preguntó, tratando de no parecer muy asombrado. –No pensé que dejaran traerlos al tren. Será mejor que vaya por un maestro para que venga a analizar la situación.- Dicho esto, se fue hacia la parte delantera del tren.  
  
Estuvieron platicando sobre lo sucedido un rato, hasta que oyeron la voz de Percy al principio del pasillo quien llegó acompañado de los profesores Remus Lupin, y Lily Potter.  
  
-Muy bien Percy, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó la profesora.  
  
-Disculpen por molestarlos, pero me pareció importante que supieran que ese chico (señalando a Harry), trajo tres elfos domésticos al tren.  
  
-¿Solo por eso nos trajiste?  
  
-Remus, no hay que tomarlo tan a la ligera. Gracias Percy nosotros nos encargaremos.  
  
-Con su permiso profesores- dicho esto, Percy se retiró al vagón de los prefectos.  
  
-Vamos Lily, no querrás castigarlos por algo como eso ¿verdad?  
  
-Solo una pequeña llamada de atención Remus, si no les decimos nada, es probable que empiecen a traer todo tipo de cosas extrañas.  
  
¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo trompos giradores, como palitos para hacer magia? Ay Lily, cada vez te pareces más a McGonagall.- Dijo Remus con un gesto divertido.  
  
-Bueno, ¿quién fue el que trajo a los elfos?- Preguntó Lily, fingiendo que no escuchó el comentario.  
  
-Fui yo- dijo Harry, dando un paso al frente.  
  
-Muy bien. Quisiera pedirte que no volvieras a traer elfos al tren, y mucho menos al colegio. No tiene nada de malo, pero los demás estudiantes podrían pensar que lo haces solo para presumir.  
  
-Sí profesora. Realmente no era mi intención traerlos, pero lo hice por la insistencia de papá. No quería que me cansara mucho cargando las cosas del colegio (con una carita de inocencia [*^^*]).  
  
Al verlo a los ojos, Lily puso una cara de nostalgia y tristeza, y no dijo nada para contestarle a Harry. Remus se dio cuenta de la razón, ya que este joven era igual a James cuando entró a Hogwarts, solo que con los ojos verdes.  
  
-Chicos, será mejor que se pongan el uniforme, estamos por llegar al colegio, nos veremos en la ceremonia de selección- al ver que Lily no se movía, añadió. –Ven Lily, vamos con el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-S-sí Remus.  
  
Y los dos regresaron al frente del tren con los otros profesores.  
  
-Vaya Harry, parece que los elfos te trajeron problemas.  
  
-Joven Harry- dijo una pequeña voz –Dobby lo siente mucho, Dobby no quería ocasionarle problemas al joven Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes Dobby, no fue tu culpa, además de que no fue un problema verdadero- Dijo Harry tratando de reconfortar al pequeño elfo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, salgan por favor.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Neville.  
  
-Por que me tengo que cambiar, ya escucharon al profesor. Y por cierto, también saquen al elfo, por favor.  
  
-Bueno, pero no tardes mucho, que nosotros también nos tenemos que cambiar- y los tres salieron del vagón.  
  
Después de que todos se cambiaron, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Ahí bajaron, y se encontraron con un semi-gigante que estaba reuniendo a los de primer año.  
  
Cuando estuvieron juntos todos los de nuevo ingreso, abordaron unos botes que parecían avanzar por sí solos hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, mientras la Luna creciente se reflejaba en la cristalina superficie del lago.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ya regresé con otro capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado. Tenía pensado escribir cuando Harry iba a comprar su carita a Ollivanders, pero iba a ser un capítulo muy corto, así que mejor luego haré que Ollivender hable con Dumbledore sobre la carita de Harry, y otras cositas. Así que por el momento voy a continuar como va. Si quieren que lo escriba y lo ponga, dejen un review =P. Y grtacias a mi queridísima cyber-primita Ele por la ayuda ^^.  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Caliente Pantalones: Aquí está la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado ^^.  
  
Rakshah: *^^* Muchas gracias, tenía pensada una versión para el quinto libro, pero decidí mejor escribir esta. He leído la tuya, y me gusta mucho, solo que MI pobre Harry no tiene mucho protagonismo (no es que me moleste, es que en el último capítulo me parece que ni apareció u_u).  
  
Sakura-Corazon: Gracias, ya verás que Voldi es más lindo de lo que parece, en algunos capítulo (^_~), pero solo en el fic.  
  
Celeste: Aquí está el próximo capítulo, perdón si me tarde un poco, pero estaba arreglando algunos detalles con una amiga  
  
Narya: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó ^^. Bueno, no se dieron cuenta de que no traían a Harry por que si no, no habría trama ^_~. Lo que pasa es que como iban viajando, y son el ajetreo, y los empujones, y con las demás cosas que iban cargando, no se dieron cuenta hasta que pisaron tierra firme ^^. 


	3. La seleccion

Disclaimer. Harry Potter, y el resto de sus personajes, no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, pero yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos para el fic, y lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro (aunque se aceptan donaciones ^_~).  
  
La selección.  
  
Después de que los nuevos estudiantes bajaron de las barcas, se encontraron de frente con el castillo de Hogwarts, que lucías más impresionante de cerca, y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a dos grandes puertas de madera oscura, donde los estaba esperando una mujer mayor, de aspecto estricto con el cabello sujeto en un moño bastante apretado, semi cubierto con un puntiagudo sombrero de mago, color negro.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, yo soy la profesora McGonagall, encargada de llevarlos al gran comedor para que se efectúe le ceremonia de selección. Vengan conmigo por favor- dicho esto, el semigigante, cuyo nombre era Hagrid, abrió las pesadas puertas para que los alumnos entraran.  
  
A lo largo del recorrido, pudieron apreciar gran variedad de cuadros y armaduras que los saludaban respetuosamente. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de lo que debía ser el gran comedor, en medio del gran pasillo, y la profesora de nuevo tomó la palabra parando las charlas de algunos estudiantes.  
  
-Buenas noches a todos. Como algunos de ustedes saben, la ceremonia de selección consiste en que a todos ustedes se les asigne la casa en la que permanecerán por el rento de su estancia en Hogwarts. De acuerdo a esto, se decidirá donde comerán, dormirán y tomarán clase. Las casas pueden ser Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Se le darán puntos a su casa por sus logros, pero se les quitarán si alguien rompe alguna regle. Al final del año, a la casa que tenga más puntos, se le entregará la copa de las casas; un gran honor. Ahora por favor, fórmense en una fila, dentro de unos momentos entrarán al gran comedor para ser seleccionados. Recuerden que no pueden cambiar de casa, y que permanecerán en la que les sea asignada, por los próximos siete años.  
  
Cuando terminó su explicación, alguien abrió las puertas del gran comedor, y la profesora, junto con lo nuevos alumnos, avanzaron hasta llegar frente de la de maestros, delante de las otras cuatro mesas. McGonagall salió por una de las puertas laterales, mientras los primeros años admiraban el techo en un silencio que fue roto por Hermione para decir que era un hechizo que hacía que se viera el cielo del exterior, y regresó con un pergamino, un taburete, y un sombrero algo raído y maltratado. Depositó el sombrero sobre el taburete, y de pronto, uno de sus rasgones se abrió en lo que parecía ser la boca, y comenzó a cantar.  
  
Hace tal vez mil años  
  
que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.  
  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
  
de lo que la memoria los nombres guarda:  
  
El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;  
  
el bello Ravenclaw de la cañada;  
  
del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;  
  
y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.  
  
Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño;  
  
Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios  
  
Para educar a jóvenes brujos.  
  
Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.  
  
Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores  
  
fundó una casa diferente  
  
para los diferentes caracteres  
  
de su alumnado.  
  
Para Gryffindor  
  
el valor era lo mejor;  
  
para Ravenclaw,  
  
la inteligencia.  
  
Y para Huffepuff el mayor mérito de todos  
  
era romperse los codos.  
  
El ambicioso Slytherin  
  
ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.  
  
Estando aún con vida  
  
se repartieron a cuantos venían,  
  
pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo  
  
cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos  
  
y en el hoyo?  
  
Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:  
  
me levantó de su cabeza,  
  
y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera  
  
para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera.  
  
Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.  
  
No me equivoco nunca:  
  
echaré un vistazo a tu mente  
  
¡y te diré de que casa eres!  
  
En el gran comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar. Éste hizo una reverencia a cada una de las mesas, y luego volvió a quedar rígido.  
  
-Cuando mencione su nombre, quiero que pasen al frente, y se coloquen el sombrero sobre la cabeza- dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando todos se calmaron un poco –¡Abbott Hana!  
  
Una chica un poco bajita, de aspecto tímido pasó muy nerviosa al frente, y se puso el sombrero. Momentos después, la abertura de éste volvió a abrirse, y gritó.  
  
-¡Huffepuff!  
  
La mesa mencionada estalló en aplausos, y ella, mucho más calmada, fue a sentarse en la mesa después de ser saludada por algunos prefectos y alumnos de su nueva casa, y también el fantasma de ésta; el fraile gordo.  
  
La ceremonia continuó así por un largo rato, incluyendo los aplausos de las mesas donde los nuevos eran mandados, con otros nombres, como Granger Hermione, que terminó en Gryffindor; Fletcher Justin, que fue a Hufflepuff; y Malfoy Draco que apenas tocar el sombrero, fue mandado a Slytherin, hasta que McGonagall gritó:  
  
-Ridlter Harry- al decir el nombre, la profesora se extrañó un poco, pero su cara al igual que la del resto de los maestros mostró una total sorpresa cuando vieron al chico Ridlter.  
  
Harry se puso el sombrero, y dejó de ver el comedor, pues éste le cubría parte de la cara.  
  
-Así que Harry Ridlter ¿eh?- Dijo la voz del sombrero en un tono bastante bajo. –Supongo que ese no es tu verdadero apellido.  
  
-Supones bien, pero me temo que por el momento no diré cuál es el verdadero- contestó Harry.  
  
-Mmm. Parece que no quieres dejarme ve algunas cosas, pero bueno, no eres el primero, y puedo ver lo suficiente para saber como eres. ¿En qué casa te pondré? Tienes cualidades para cualquiera. Trabajador, inteligente, valiente, y astuto, aunque estas últimas son las que más destacan. Bueno, parece que tienes un poco más de valentía, así que ¡Gryffindor!- Gritó finalmente el sombrero después de poco más de 20 minutos.  
  
Cuando la mesa correspondiente escuchó el veredicto, estalló en vítores y aplausos, como las demás veces que alguien era mandado a esa casa, aunque muchos estaban algo extrañados por el tiempo que el sombrero tardó en tomar una decisión.  
  
Harry se quitó el sombrero, y fue a sentarse a la mesa de su nueva casa, junto a Hermione que le había guardado un lugar, después de haber sido saludado por algunos prefectos y alumnos, y el fantasma de Gryffindor; Nick casi decapitado.  
  
-Que bueno que sí terminaste aquí Harry, ojalá que Neville también, para que estemos los tres juntos- dijo alegremente Hermione.  
  
-Sí, pero ojalá que papá no se entere- dijo Harry casi susurrando lo último, sin embargo, Hermione lo escuchó.  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres que tu papá se entere? No tiene nada de malo.  
  
-Es que de seguro se enojará. Como te dije, quería que quedara en Slytherin.  
  
-No te preocupes, dudo que te haga nada, no fue tu decisión que te pusieran en esta casa.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me extrañaría que le mandara un howler al sobrero seleccionador.- Dijo algo apesumbrado Harry  
  
-¿Un howler? Me parece haberlo leído en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo qué es.  
  
-Un howler es una especia de sobre rojo, donde en vez de carta, lleva grabada la voz del que lo mandó aumentada unas 100 veces, y si no lo abres, explota, y grita más fuerte. Lo emplean generalmente para regañar a sus hijos cuando no obedecen, ú olvidan algo.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione, notando un poco más relajado a Harry.  
  
Casi en cuanto dejaron de hablar, Neville Longboton era seleccionado para Gryffindor, y ambos aplaudieron fuertemente hasta que su amigo llegó a sentarse junto a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos. Que bueno que los tres terminamos en la misma casa.  
  
-Sé, pero parece que el papá de Harry no estará muy feliz por eso.  
  
-Bastante enojado diría yo- corrigió Harry.  
  
-¿De veras piensas que se enojará mucho?  
  
-Bueno, papá quería que quedara en Slytherin, y ellos los Gryffindors son enemigos casi por naturaleza.  
  
-Eso es cierto, pero Gryffindor es mucho mejor.  
  
-Y al menos no tiene esa mala fama de estar llana de futuros magos oscuros- agregó Hermione.  
  
-Gracias, al menos estoy lo suficientemente lejos para no ver su reacción cuando se entere.  
  
-Ya no te preocupes por eso ahora. Mejor preocupémonos por ver que vamos a comer. Ojalá que no tarde mucho la selección en terminar, ya tengo mucha hambre.  
  
No tardó mucho después de eso en que el sombrero seleccionó a Zabini Blaise, quien fue alegremente a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete por la misma puerta por la que había salido para traerlos, y el director Dumbledore se levantó para decir unas cuantas palabras.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, no quiero aburrirlos, pero sé que lo voy a hacer, así que solo les diré que estoy feliz de verlos aquí tanto a viejos como a nuevos alumnos, que queremos que estén en sus cuartos comunes temprano, por que el toque de queda es a las nueve en punto, y después de esa hora tendrán que buscar a algún maestro para poder entrar sus casas ó quedarse afuera toda la noche, y que el bosque prohibido no tiene ese nombre en vano. No deben ir ahí más que con supervisión. Bueno, después de este largo discurso, como supongo que ustedes tienen hambre, y yo también, ¡a comer!- Dicho este, dio una fuerte palmada, y todos los platos se llenaron mágicamente de comida.  
  
En poco tiempo, el gran comedor estaba lleno de ruido de cubiertos, y muchos chicos conversando.  
  
La cena terminó rápidamente, y los alumnos fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas por los prefectos.  
  
Los de Gryffindor pararon frente al retrato con una dama gorda, y Percy dijo en voz alta la contraseña para que todos la escucharan, la cual era "hipogrifo volador".  
  
-Bueno, la contraseña se cambia una vez al mes, y para saberla, pueden preguntarle a los profesores, ó a cualquiera de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Los dormitorios de las chicas están a la derecha, y los de los chicos a la izquierda. Frente a cada puerta está un letrero para indicar a que año corresponde el dormitorio. Sus cosas ya están al pie de la cama donde dormirán durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Buenas noches, y recuerden no rondar por los pasillos ó quedarse despiertos hasta muy tarde, si no quieren perder puntos.- Terminó de hablar, y se retiró por las escaleras de la izquierda.  
  
Algunos alumnos también fueron a sus dormitorios, y otros se quedaron en el cuarto común hasta que dieron las diez, y todos estaban muy agotados por todas la emociones del día.  
  
Cuando el cuarto común estaba completamente despejado, una serpiente de considerable tamaño asomó la cabeza por la parte inferior de uno de los sillones, al ver que no había nadie, dejó su escondite, y salió de la torre por una de las ventanas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo con la proximidad de los exámenes finales. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Supongo que algunos hubieran preferido que pusiera a Harry en Slytherin, pero me gusta más la idea de que un Gryf les de órdenes a los de Sly, y otras razones que se verán con el tiempo ^_~.  
  
De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, y ahora a responderlos ^^.  
  
Aislinn: Muchas gracias. Bueno, sí va a haber un poco de romance, pero no va a ser el tema principal, y lo siento, pero no va a ser un H/Hr, sino un H/T (es una chica que va a salir, no es un personaje completamente, nuevo, solo que voy a hacer que alguien de por ahí sea animaga, así que podrás verla en los libros de Rowling como amiga-mascota ^_~).  
  
Anna Voig: Muchas gracias. Que bueno que te gusta la idea, y la intriga va a duirar un rato, ojalá que te continúe gustando ^^.  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Muchas gracias (todas las respuestas las estoy comenzando así ^_~). Que bueno que te haya gustado. Bueno, Ron aparecerá en el próximo capítulo cuando comiencen las clases, voy a tratar que tenga un poco más de importancia ^^.  
  
Yakae Chan: **********^^********** Muchas gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Bueno, Harry entra a Gry, pero ya se verán muchas razones más tarde, y sus papás sí lo recuerdan, pero no están seguros de que sea él, así que pasará un tiempo hasta que sepan toda la verdad ^_~.  
  
Caila-c: Muchas gracias. Bueno, he aquí la continuación, ya no es necesario el Osama ^_~. Bueno, Lily sí se dio cuenta del extremado parecido, pero después de tantos años no era seguro que fuera SU Harry, además de que existe el miedo de que Harry no la reconozca como su mamá, así que primero va a tratar de acercársele como maestra, y luego a ver si le puede sacar información, y que Harry le tome cariño. 


	4. El inicio de clases

Inicio de clases.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó con Neville a la sala común y esperaron a Hermione para ir a desayunar al gran comedor. Unos minutos después de hacer llegado, Percy junto con los otros prefectos comenzaron a repartir los horarios de clases a todos los alumnos.  
  
-Miren. Hoy tenemos Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones- comentó Neville después de revisar su horario.  
  
-Sí, dos con Slytherin y una con Ravenclaw. ¿Por que si Gryffindor y Slytherin se llevan tan mal, tenemos más clases con ellos que con las otras casas?- Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez sea para que ambas casas se empeñen más y demostrar que son mejores que los de la otra casa- opinó Harry.  
  
-Suena razonable.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos- los apresuró el chico regordete.  
  
Los tres terminaron rápidamente de comer, y se dirigieron al aula de clase, donde ya estaba el profesor parado sobre unos cuantos libros para poder alcanzar el nivel de los estudiantes. Esta clase la compartían con Ravenclaw, así que el salón estuvo repleto en poco tiempo. Cuando estuvieron todos, el profesor Flitwick se presentó y juntó a los alumnos por parejas, en la mayoría con compañeros de su propia casa  
  
Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan quedaron juntos, como Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, entre otras parejas.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos organizados, quiero que practiquen un hechizo básico de levitación. Solo tienen que señalar la pluma que se encuentra enfrente de ustedes con su varita, y decir wingardium leviosa (mientras lo decía, dio una demostración). Recuerden que es muy importante la pronunciación y el movimiento de muñeca. Empiecen por favor.  
  
Las parejas hicieron lo que les dijo el profesor, aunque algunas sin demasiado empeño. Mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Neville a pronunciar bien, Harry y Ron hablaban de quidditch, con unos cuantos comentarios de parte del primero sobre como levitar la pluma y otras cosas más pesadas. Después de casi media hora, el profesor les pidió que trataran de hacerlo conforme fuera pasando por las mesas. La primera pareja fue de la Padma y Parvati Patil, el único equipo formado por integrantes de dos casas diferentes en esa clase. Ambas lograron hacer que la pluma levitara unos cuantos segundos, pero casi enseguida cayeron de nuevo al escritorio. En cambio Hermione, que fue la siguiente en dar una demostración, logró que se flotara muy bien y a una buena altura. Aunque los resultados de Neville no fueron tan favorables; la pluma se levantó muy titubeante, pero se mantuvo a una buena altura por suficiente tiempo.  
  
Luego fue el turno de Ron y Harry. El primero solo logró que se levantara sin muchos ánimos, para sorpresa del mismo Ron que no esperaba que si quiera se pudiera elevar un poco. En cambio Harry logró que se levantara a buena altura, por un buen tiempo, y con suficiente firmeza. También logró que diera un par de piruetas en el aire antes de dejarla caer, lo que dejó al profesor bastante impresionado y emocionado con su demostración, por lo que le dejó un ensayo sobre como lograr ese tipo de resultados, y a los demás una investigación acerca de las consecuencias de una mala pronunciación en el encanto.  
  
Al salir del salón, Ron y Harry se reunieron con Neville y Hermione para ir a transformaciones.  
  
-¿Quién es tu amigo Harry?- Preguntó Hermione al no reconocer al chico al lado del aludido.  
  
-Oh sí. Disculpen por no presentarlos antes. Éste es Ron Weasley. Ron, ella es Hermione Granger, y supongo que ya conoces a Neville.  
  
-Sí, ya nos conocíamos- dijo Ron estrechando la mano del otro chico del grupo -¿cómo lo sabías?  
  
-Solo fue una suposición. Ambos son hijos de dos de los más importantes aurores... tienen la misma edad... sus familias viven relativamente cerca... entre otras cosas.  
  
-Vaya, parece ser que estás muy bien informado acerca de la situación del mundo mágico para saber ese tipo de cosas- comentó Hermione un poco sorprendida por la información que el chico acababa de dar a conocer.  
  
-Yo diría que solo sé lo suficiente para no dejarme sorprender tan fácil- contestó Harry sin darle demasiada importancia.  
  
-Chicos. Tenemos que apresurarnos o vamos a llegar tarde a la próxima clase. No hay que dar una mala impresión el primer día- trató de apresurarlos Hermione.  
  
-Vamos, todavía faltan más de veinte minutos, y como dijiste, es el primer día. Dudo que nos regañen por no llegar a tiempo, o que ya hayan empezado a quitar puntos- dijo Ron, obviamente no queriendo preocuparse por las clases.  
  
Hermione lo miró bastante enojada y respondió:  
  
-Bueno, si ustedes quieren llegar tarde y perder puntos para la casa, es su problema. Pero yo no, así que los veré luego- en cuanto terminó de decir esto, se fue tan rápidamente que no dio tiempo a que nadie le respondiera.  
  
-Vaya que la hiciste enojar Ron- comentó Neville para romper el silencio que se produjo.  
  
-Que chica, yo solo decía que no hay necesidad de apresurarnos tanto. Acabamos de conocernos y ya le caigo mal- dijo el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.  
  
-Mejor vamos a alcanzarla, no quiero que termine enojada con todos antes de que termine el día- dijo Harry al ver que ninguno de los otros dos hacía el menor esfuerzo por ir al salón de transformación.  
  
10 minutos después, los tres llegaron al aula para encontrar con que eran de los primeros en llegar, a una Hermione muy enojada, y a un gato atigrado sentado en el escritorio de la profesora.  
  
-Me parece que será mejor que te sientes junto a ella para disculparte Ron- sugirió Harry.  
  
-No es bueno que comiencen mal, nosotros nos sentaremos detrás de ustedes- dicho esto, Neville y Harry fueron a ocupar los asientos antes mencionados, dejando a Ron un poco nervioso, esperando a que se disculpara con la chica que se encontraba sentada al frente de la clase.  
  
-Disculpa Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose a un lado de la aludida.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó mirándolo de mala forma.  
  
-Yo--- yo quería decirte--- quelosientomuchoynofuemiintenciónhacerteenojar- terminó diciéndolo tan rápido que no se le entendió nada, ignorando el tono que ella acaba de usar.  
  
Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, entraron al salón más de 15 chicos casi al mismo tiempo, armando un gran escándalo.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, no te entendí nada? Habla bien, y date prisa- le dijo Hermione con un tono bastante áspero.  
  
-Yo ya lo dije, no voy a repetirlo solo por que tú no pusiste atención y no escuchaste bien. Además, ¿por qué la prisa? Todavía no llega la profesora. Quería pedirte disculpas, pero si te vas a comportar así, mejor no te digo nada- dijo Ron bastante molesto de que su difícil disculpa no sirviera de nada.  
  
-Ron- Susurró Harry tratando de atraer su atención.  
  
-Además, no sé por que te enojaste tan fácil. Yo solo dije que todavía teníamos mucho tiempo para llegar- continuó el pelirrojo, obviamente no escuchando al chivo de cabello negro.  
  
-Ron- repitió Harry un poco más fuerte.  
  
-Y todavía no sé por que tenías tanta prisa por llegar, de seguro solo querías...  
  
-¡RON!- Gritó su amigo antes de que empeorara su situación con Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó el aludido de mala gana.  
  
-Que ya llegó la profesora- le contestó mirándolo de forma ' detente antes de que lo eches todo a perder'.  
  
Al escuchar eso, como por arte de magia, el color de la cara de Ron desapareció casi por completo y por su expresión, pareciera que acabara de ver la cosa más espantosa de su vida (ó una araña). Luego volteo a ambos lados, y al no ver a ningún adulto en su salón, su cara volvió casi a la normalidad, y miró a Harry algo molesto.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber dónde está?  
  
-Sentada en el escritorio- contestó Harry bastante calmado.  
  
-En el escritorio hay solo un gato con rayas, de seguro es una mascota que se escapó de su dueño. No me des sustos como ese Harry- comentó Ron después de voltear a ver al "gato" en el escritorio.  
  
Antes de que Harry le contestara, sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de la clase y el "gato" se pasó, saltó al piso, y se transformó en la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Buenos días alumnos. Por favor, saquen pluma y pergamino y abran sus libros en la primera página. Joven Weasley, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima vez trate de cuidar su boca y no gritar en un salón de clases.  
  
-S... sí profesora- contestó titubeando el pelirrojo.  
  
-Te lo dije- le susurró Harry mientras sacaba un frasco de tinta negra.  
  
-Hoy vamos a ver algo de práctica básica debido a que es su primer día. Yo quisiera que se aplicara sólo teoría la primera clase por si no están listos, pero nuestros programas deben ser más apresurados para prepararlos mejor por los tiempos que estamos viviendo. Ahora lean la página en la que debieron abrir sus libros, y tomen los apuntes de lo que les parezca necesario. Tienen media hora, luego veremos la práctica.  
  
Esta vez, el tiempo pasó en un silencio casi total, a diferencia de encantamientos, ya que la profesora los estaba vigilando muy de cerca, y los de Gryffindor no querían perder más puntos en su primer día. Al terminar el transcurso de los treinta minutos, la profesora rompió el silencio.  
  
-Muy bien, supongo que la mayoría de ustedes tienen algunos conocimientos básicos de esta materia. Colocaré delante de sus escritorios un fósforo. Si siguen al pie de la letra las instrucciones de sus libros, podrán transfigurarlo en una aguja de costura normal.- Tomó una pausa para tomar aire.- Recuerden que al hacerlo deben visualizar el objeto en que quieren que se transfigure. Lo más probable es que muy pocos de ustedes puedan lograrlo en esta clase, en ese caso no se preocupen demasiado, todavía tienen suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Si pueden, practiquen en sus salas comunes sin molestar a sus compañeros. -Otra pausa.- Si me traen una aguja común y corriente, se restarán puntos a su casa por hacer trampa, recuerden que es posible distinguir un objeto transfigurado a uno que está en su forma original. Bueno, comiencen por favor- concluyó la profesora.  
  
Los alumnos sacaron su varita para comenzar a intentar, aunque sus avances no eran muy grandes que digamos. Había algunos cerillos de metal, algunos con un agujero en la punta, agujas de madera, entre otras extrañas combinaciones, en los casos que lograron cambiarla aunque sea un poco.  
  
Una de las transformaciones más completas era la de Hermione, a la que solo le faltaba el ojo de su aguja. Al verla, la profesora fue a felicitarla.  
  
-Muy bien señorita Granger, una transformación casi total. Tal vez logre terminarla en otro intento. Recuerde ponerlo un poco más de énfasis a la pronunciación.  
  
-Muchas gracias profesora- sonrió Hermione tiernamente, feliz de ser la que mejor lo había hecho hasta ese momento.  
  
-Esto compensa muy bien lo que hizo su compañero Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor- agregó la profesora en un tono orgulloso.  
  
Después de eso, la profesora fue a revisar la segunda mejor transformación, que resultó ser la de Neville, y en lo que lo hacía, Harry bostezó pesadamente. La profesora escuchó esto y dio la vuelta para ver al causante. Al hacerlo quedó sin palabras. Realmente este chico era casi idéntico a James Potter a esa edad, con excepción de los ojos, que eran como los de Lily. Ayer lo vio, pero quiso pensar que sus ojos la habían engañado. Ahora no había forma de negarlo. Como no recordar a uno de los chicos con mayor capacidad, pero que causaba bastantes problemas junto con sus amigos.  
  
Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no había apartado su mirada de ella, así que adoptó una postura severa y trató que sus sentimientos y recuerdos no influyeran en su labor como profesora.  
  
-Joven Ridlter. Así que mi clase le parece aburrida- dijo con casi todo el control que pudo reunir.  
  
-No profesora- contestó el joven con poco entusiasmo.  
  
-Y como puedo ver, no ha avanzado en lo más mínimo con su transformación- agregó la profesora después de revisar su inexistente avance.  
  
-Lo siento profesora, es solo que me parece que esto es demasiado básico- contestó el chico de ojos verdes con voz adormecida.  
  
-Y si es así, ¿por qué no ha logrado si quiera hacer el más mínimo cambio en su fósforo? Hasta su compañero Weasley consiguió que cambiara a un color de acuerdo a lo que quiere lograr- preguntó con mucho más control sobre sí misma, tratando de pensar en Harry como solo otro estudiante más.  
  
Harry hizo un movimiento de varita sobre su cerillo y en un instante quedó convertido en una aguja total y completamente. Con otro movimiento la regresó a la normalidad, sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.  
  
-Por que es muy fácil- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, pareciendo bastante aburrido.  
  
-B... bu... bueno... per... pero aún así tendrá que tratar de ir al nivel de sus compañeros. Quiero que preste atención en clase y no vuelva a bostezar mientras yo esté en este salón. Mañana después de clase, quiero hablar con usted. Ah, y cinco puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
La profesora se alejó un poco titubeante del escritorio que ocupaban Harry y Neville, para no volverse a acercar en toda la clase, dejando a los chicos algo extrañados por la conducta de su profesora (al menos eso es lo que aparentó Harry). Después de esto, no faltó mucho para que sonara la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase, en vista de que la profesora sólo estaba sentada en su escritorio sin decir nada, todos salieron rápida y desordenadamente lo que no pareció importarle a McGonagall.  
  
-Vaya Harry. Dejaste sorprendida a la profesora- comentó Ron mientras se dirigían a la sala común por los materiales que debían llevar a su clase de pociones.  
  
-Supongo que esperaba que no supiera nada de transformación- respondió el aludido con una cara de indiferencia casi total.  
  
-Yo opino que deberías haber hecho lo que la profesora pidió desde el principio. Pero al menos a ti te salió bien al primer intento- comentó Hermione mucho más calmada que al inicio de la clase.  
  
-Papá es bastante estricto en cosas como estas. No me imagino como hubiera reaccionado si no lograra algo tan básico como esto- comentó Harry sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.  
  
-Mi papá también es bastante estricto, pero por un 'pequeño problema' quiso que dejara la práctica para dedicarme solo a la teoría- dijo Neville en un tono algo bajo.  
  
-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Preguntó Ron, bastante curioso al respecto.  
  
-Pues... una vez que estaba tratando de hacer un encantamiento convocatorio en un pergamino, algo me salió mal y el cabello de papá terminó verde- terminó el chico tímido del grupo.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Ron hizo un notable esfuerzo por no reír en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Te estás poniendo azul! Ron, respira- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, usando su nombre por primera vez, y pensando que algo malo le pasaba.  
  
Al fin, Ron no resistió más, y estalló en carcajadas, doblándose por el dolor que le provocaba el hacer esto, provocando que Hermione lo mirara raro y se alejara un poco.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?- Preguntó a los dos chicos que todavía conservaban la compostura.  
  
-Déjalo, se le pasará en unos minutos. Eso para casi siempre que hablo sobre eso- trató de tranquilizarla Neville.  
  
-Supongo que ya te acostumbraste- comentó Harry mirando de reojo al chico que todavía reía difícilmente.  
  
-¿Y me podrían explicar por qué pasa eso? Dijo ella mirando a Ron renuentemente. -Bueno... es... por que... papá es... ¿cómo decirlo?- Dijo Neville tratando de buscar las palabras para expresarse.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Frank Longbottom es un reconocido auror miembro del ministerio de magia, muy respetado en el mundo mágico al que le gusta seguir las reglas al pie de la letra sin importar la situación. Muchos lo comparan con Bartemis Crouch por la forma en que ambos se comportan. Así que imaginarlo con el cabello verde resulta bastante contrastante con su imagen estricta y a algunos como Ron, les llega a parecer hilarante-dijo el chico de cabellos negros después de notar que su amigo no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería.  
  
-Sip, así es- confirmó en chico regordete un poco aliviado de no tener que haberlo dicho.  
  
En lo que Harry terminó de decir esto, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, recogieron sus respectivos materiales y salieron de nuevo, ahora con rumbo a las mazmorras situadas en una parte del castillo bastante alejada y un poco aislada de la luz del Sol. Para entonces, Ron ya había recuperado el color natural de su cara y solo se asomaba una tonta sonrisa por su cara.  
  
Al llegar a la mazmorra en que iban a tomar la clase, encontraron que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, pero el profesor no parecía querer dar ninguna muestra de querer llegar. Sonó la campana, y unos segundos después, Severus Snape entró rápidamente, azotando la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, lo que hizo saltar en sus asientos a los que estaban más cerca de la puerta.  
  
-Bien. Veo que este año entraron bastantes de ustedes, aunque dudo seriamente que siquiera la mitad de ustedes puedan pasar esta materia con una nota decente. En esta clase no solo veremos como mezclar ingredientes, también deberán aprender a apreciar olores y texturas. A medir cuidadosamente. Aprender cantidades que pueden marcar la diferencia entre el éxito y una posible muerte. A distinguir ingredientes esenciales para lograr el resultado deseado. Es poco probable que alguno de ustedes realmente sepa realmente aprender a apreciar este arte.- Dejó transcurrir unos segundos mientras escudriñaba municiosamente a los alumnos con la mirada, deteniéndose en el lugar que ocupaba el chico de cabellos oscuros que lo miraba atentamente, pero con poco respeto, y reasumió el habla. -Empezaré a pasar lista para verificar que ninguno de ustedes haya faltado en el primer día. Dudo que quieran perder puntos antes de empezar a ganarlos, en especial el joven Ridlter.  
  
Hermione, Ron y Neville voltearon a ver a su amigo al escuchar este comentario por parte del profesor, extrañados de que supiera su nombre. Harry no retiró su mirada fija de los movimientos del profesor, pero pareció que había un poco de intriga en sus ojos cuando el profesor mencionó su nombre.  
  
-Al parecer tenemos a un influyente entre nuestras filas. Joven Ridlter, ¿por qué no le dice a sus compañeros lo que tuvo que hacer para entrar a Hogwarts?- Preguntó Snape venenosamente.  
  
-No sé a que se refiere profesor.- Contestó el aludido fingiendo inocencia.  
  
-¡No finja Ridlter! Tiene que haber alguna razón para que el ministro Fudge pidiera su ingreso a esta institución, y esa es que usted no recibió su ninguna carta que indicaba su admisión a Hogwarts.  
  
Empezaron algunos murmullos por todo el salón al oír esto último, pero fueron acallados por una mirada bastante enfadada de Snape.  
  
-¿Sólo por eso pregunta profesor?- Dijo Harry haciéndolo parecer como algo bastante simple.  
  
-¿Sólo por eso? ¿Qué más razón quería? Ahora si no le molesta, me gustaría que compartiera con nosotros la razón de este acontecimiento -replicó el profesor bastante enojado intentando dejar al chico en vergüenza frente a los demás ocupantes del salón, y un poco frustrado por que el chico no parecía intimidarse como los demás.  
  
-Profesor- Harry miró discretamente a ambos lados antes de continuar- supongo que usted conoce algún hechizo de ocultación. Hay algunos realmente efectivos que papá usa desde hace bastante tiempo- dijo el chico de ojos verdes como quien habla del clima.  
  
-Pero aún así tendrían que haberle enviado una carta, y usted habría tenido que recibirla. Los búhos de esta escuela están entrenados para pasar a través de cualquier hechizo de ocultación, por bueno y potente que sea- dijo cada vez más molesto el profesor Snape.  
  
-Realmente dudo mucho que hubieran enviado una carta, ya que por seguridad, papá ha tomado las medidas necesarias para que nadie pueda encontrar nuestro hogar o siquiera saber de nuestra existencia, lo cual también se aplica en esta escuela. Por lo que, aunque mi nombre hubiera estado en la lista para entrar, habría desaparecido desde antes de que aprendiera a caminar correctamente. Además, solo hay una lechuza que puede llegar a mi hogar, y no pertenece a esta escuela- comentó Harry sin perder la calma, demostrando más control que el profesor.  
  
-Eso es inaudible Ridlter. La lechuzas de esta escuela pueden encontrar a su objetivo, aún si está bajo la protección de un fidelius.  
  
-Para empezar, usted debería saber que hay hechizos de protección y ocultación más potentes que ese, y el nosotros usemos, no es algo que tenga planeado gritar en medio de una clase.  
  
-Ya veremos eso Ridlter... Ya veremos- terminó en un tono amenazante.  
  
El resto de la clase transcurrió con Snape pasando lista, dirigiendo constantemente su mirada hacia Harry, como esperando que hiciera algo indebido para poder regañarlo y dejarlo en ridículo frente a los demás, casi en cuanto dijo -Zabine, Blaise- la campana sonó y los alumnos salieron rápida y silenciosamente.  
  
Saliendo de la mazmorra que ocupaban como salón de clases, el cuarteto se juntó de nuevo, pero no se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde Ron por fin rompió el incómodo silencio, expresando una de las dudas que rondaban por las cabezas de los tres.  
  
-Harry, ¿cómo es que pudiste entrar si no recibiste tu carta?  
  
-No es nada importante. Papá conoce al ministro de magia desde hace años, así que entraron en contacto para que encontrar la forma de que pudiera entrar sin haber recibido mi carta. Así que solo tuve que tener una audiencia con uno de los profesores para probar si era apto para entrar a la escuela, y me aceptaron- contestó casi ocasionalmente el chico de cabellos oscuros.  
  
-Que bueno que pudiste entrar- dijo Neville con un todo de alegría.  
  
-¿Y qué profesor fue?- Preguntó Ron bastante extrañado.  
  
-El profesor Quirell. Fue algo extraño, pero parece que por ser vacaciones de verano, no había nadie más disponible.  
  
-¿Y por qué tu papá usa todos esos encantos de ocultación y protección? ¿No te parece algo exagerado?- Esta vez preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, es por un 'problema familiar'.  
  
-¿Qué clase de problema?- Quiso saber la chica.  
  
-Es solo que algunas de 'nuestras' raíces, no son muy... bien recordadas que digamos. A papá no le gusta la forma en que lo mirarían si supieran quien fue su papá, y que eso pudiera influir en nuestra vida de una forma negativa, así que decidió que sería mejor alejarnos del resto del mundo mágico mientras fuera necesario. Papá incluso se cambió el nombre y el apellido para no tener nada para recordarlo.  
  
-Pero no me parece que el hecho de que hiciera algo malo, fuera suficiente para que un hijo deteste a su papá. Es parte de su familia. Su sangre.  
  
-No quiero que le digan esto a nadie- dijo mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo inconcebible -pero ese hombre por quien sientes compasión, abandonó a mi abuela y a papá poco después de que se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, a pesar de que estaban casados. Luego, cuando ella murió en el parto, el muy idiota negó que el hijo era suyo, y papá fue mandado a un orfanato. Como podrás entender, no queremos volver a saber más de ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así -concluyó Harry bastante molesto.  
  
-Yo... lo siento Harry... no sabía... no fue mi intención... lo siento- dijo Hermione bastante arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Pero les agradecería que no volvieran a mencionar nada al respeto.  
  
Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza, y de nuevo quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras comían en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Al terminar, rompieron el silencio mientras regresaban al cuarto común, sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos en la mesa de maestros habían estado mirándolos fijamente desde que llegaron hasta que se perdieron de vista, aunque la mayoría por diferentes razones.  
  
Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios, con excepción de Harry, quien dijo que tenía que hablar con el profesor Quirell, lo cual era verdad de cierta forma.  
  
Los pocos Gryffindors que quedaban en la sala común, no se dieron cuenta de que eran espiados por una enorme serpiente que había estado ahí el día anterior.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Disculpen por la tardanza. No fue mi intención. Me dio un MEGA bloqueo. Tenía preocupaciones pro la escuela (calificaciones, créditos, regularización, exámenes, maestros, etc). Trataré no volver a tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo. Éste lo tuve que rescribir varias veces por que no me gustaba como quedaba, y tuve que quitarle varias cosas que quería ponerle. La clase de Snape me iba a quedar de más de el triple de lo que está, de hecho quería detallar un poco más el capítulo, pero pensé que si lo hago, tal vez me tarde otra semana. Lo siento u_u.  
  
Bueno, un avance del próximo capítulo: Voldemort en Hogwarts le hace una corta visita a Harry.  
  
De nuevo disculpas por la tardanza, y gracias por los reviews.  
  
BAD GIRL MALFOY (BGM): Que bueno que te guste *_*. Pensé que era mejor empezarlo desde que Harry 'desaparece' por que luego la escena sería bastante borrosa. Harry le dice al sombrero que no es su apellido por que sí sabe la verdad. Llama 'papá' a Voldi porque lo ha educado y cuidado desde que puede recordar, y está muy encariñado con éste. La reacción de Voldi ante la selección de Harry se verá en el próximo capítulo ^^. Perdón por la tardanza. Y si quieres hacer preguntas, puedes hacer las que quieras. Así te podrás desquitar de las que yo te haga ^_~. Bueno, sí se van a enterar de quien es, pero a su debido tiempo.  
  
Anna Voig: Jeje. A mi también me encanta que Harry quede ahí ^_^. Aunque a Voldi no le agrada mucho la idea. Harry sí sabe quien es, pero no le dijo al sombrero por dos razones. 1) No tenía ninguna razón para decirle. 2)De seguro el sombrero le iba con el chisme a Dumbledore =p.  
  
Rakshah: Bueno, Harry no saldrá limpio pero tampoco será demasiado grave (para Harry), la reacción que tendrá su 'papi' respecto a la casa donde lo seleccionaron. Perdón por tardar tanto con el capítulo u_u.  
  
Fernanda: Que bueno que te gustó. Bueno, aquí Ron aparece más. Trataré de darle un poco más de importancia en los próximos capítulos. Bueno, esa es la razón por la que Harry le dijo lo de su apellido. Gracias por darte cuenta ^^. Aunque Harry sí sabe quien es su verdadera familia. Perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Perdida: Gracias por los reviews ^^. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Jeje. 'El club de Toby'... Ejem... Los merodeadores harán unas cuantas travesuras más adelante, y dentro de dos capítulos más ó menos, será la primera clase de Harry con Lily. Bueno, tal vez la mirada no fuera peor que la de Voldi, pero iba al mismo nivel. Lleva a mirándola y aprendiéndola casi 11 años, algo se le tuvo que pegar ¿no? =p. No. No, no, no, no y no... ¿Ya dije que NO? Tania (el nombre del personaje) NO es una Mary- Sue. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas, incluyendo la pérdida de su familia. Es la heredera de Ravenclaw y es bastante independiente. Pero por 'algunas razones familiares', no puede ser vista por el mundo mágico como ella misma, a menos que quiera enfrentarse a Voldi y al ministerio. Ella quiere a Harry. Es su único amigo y la única persona en la que confía después de todo lo que ha pasado y han pasado juntos, pero no demuestra ese tipo de 'cariño' hasta más adelante. Tal vez si el fic llega hasta su quinto año, pueda escribir al respecto. Si no, se podrá ver en el epílogo. Bueno, disculpa por la tardanza. Trataré que no vuelva a suceder.  
  
Nar-Loth: Muchas gracias ^^. Disculpa que haya tardado tanto con el capítulo, no fue mi intención.  
  
Eleone: Hola primita-hermanita-menor-perdida-y-separadas-al-nacer-mariposa- en-capullo-que-tanto-nos-queremos-y-que-ahorita-estás-muy-ocupada ^^. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer el capítulo. Ojalá que la escuela no te mantenga muy ocupada. Bueno, Ron aparece más en este capítulo y en dos ó tres clases, la intervención de Snapy será más larga ^^.  
  
Kandra: Hola. Ya leí tu fic y me gusta mucho como te está quedando. Ya quiero que vuelva a ser Viernes para leer el próximo capítulo *_*. Bueno, habrá 'parte' de su 'relación' en el próximo capítulo. Trataré de mandarlo pronto y que me quede lo mejor posible. Ojalá que no me regrese el bloqueo -_-. Perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Selene: Muchas gracias *_*. Perdona por la tardanza. No fue mi intención, pero cuando te da un bloqueo, es difícil continuar y no te gusta lo que escribes (por lo menos a mi). Trataré no tardar con el próximo capítulo.  
  
Catherine: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Disculpa la tardanza. Jeje. Sé lo que se siente que te dejen intrigada ^^Uu.  
  
Lupin: Muchas gracias ^^. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Disculpa por la tardanza, trataré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.  
  
Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto *^^*. Disculpa por la tardanza. Trataré que no vuelva a pasar. 


	5. La reunion de death eaters

Disclaimer: Bueno, como supongo que ustedes saben, Harry Potter es copyright de JKRowling y algunas compañías que pagan por los derechos reservados. Y como supongo que también saben, yo no soy ella, no me le parezco, no vivo en Inglaterra, y estoy escribiendo fanfics, por lo que queda explícito que HP no me pertenece aunque quisiera. Como supongo que también saben, estoy escribiendo esto por diversión y no por lucro y no cobro dinero al hacerlo, así que por favor no demanden, que soy pobre y de familia numerosa y lo más que podrían ganar es una colección de revistas, tres lápices y un estereo si tienen suerte, por que lo demás se abría ido con el abogado. Por favor, no demanden (si no quedó claro el mensaje, puedo hacer esto más grande y más específico, aunque eso aburre, y supongo que se entienden los términos que puse).  
  
La reunión de death eaters.  
  
~~ Cuando está entre estos signos, es que es dicho en parsel.  
  
*Thurrock: Ciudad de Gran Bretaña en el condado de Essex (Inglaterra); 124.400 hab. Centro industrial y residencial del área de Londres, en la desembocadura del Támesis. Refinerías de petróleo (información sacada del atlas mundial salvat 1997).  
  
Una oscura y tenebrosa noche, parecía percibirse temor y miedo en el aire para unos extraños visitantes de los montes cámbricos, situados en Gran Bretaña en el País de Gales. Lo extraño de estos visitantes no era solo sus vestimentas, que constaban de una capa negra que cubría casi cada parte de su cuerpo y una extraña máscara blanca que solo dejaba al descubierto la barbilla de sus rostros; también el hecho de estaban reunidos en una formación circular y parecían estar esperando algo. No parecía que alguno de ellos tuviera intención de quedarse ahí, ya que no llevaba equipos adecuados para acampar, lo cual confundiría a muchas personas. A cualquiera que no supiera que estos hombres eran death eaters al servicio de lord Voldemort, y que estaban esperando a su 'amo'. De repente, los personajes reunidos son azotados por un fuerte viento que prácticamente los obliga a cerrar los ojos. Al sentir de nuevo un ambiente tranquilo, se relajan y vuelven su vista al centro de la reunión donde se encuentra un hombre que no estaba ahí antes, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que es más alto que los que se encontraban ahí, va vestido también de negro, pero a diferencia de los demás, su rostro está descubierto para mostrar la razón por la que se podría dudar en decir si el hombre era un ser humano sólo por su aspecto. No tienen pestañas ni párpados, solo un par de rajas por donde se distingue un par de ojos rojos con un brillo de maldad; un par de fosas en donde debería estar situada la nariz para poder respirar, y una palidez innatural son los rasgos más distintivos y fáciles de describir.  
  
Al momento en que los hombres logran distinguir la figura situada enfrente de ellos, se doblan en respetuosos arcos para demostrarle respeto a su 'amo'.  
  
-Veo que están todos los que deberían estar. Esta vez dejaré pasar el hecho de que hayan bajado sus defensas por un poco de viento, pero si esto se vuelve a repetir... Sólo les recordaré que la paciencia no es una habilidad que poseo- fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció el serpentino ser el ver a todos sus 'sirvientes' reunidos a tiempo, en un tono calmado y controlado, pero que sonaba ligeramente amenazante sin que se esforzara por hacerlo. A pesar de ser un comentario corto, mandó escalofríos por las espaldas de la mayoría de los que se encontraban situados a su alrededor.  
  
-Severus- dijo ahora en un tono similar al anterior, pero mucho más amenazante -¿dónde estabas la última vez que llamé a una reunión?  
  
-Amo- dijo el mencionado dando un paso al frente pero sin levantar la cabeza- disculpe, pero ese entrometido de Dumbledore me citó en su oficina y no podía salir sin levantar sospechas.  
  
-Ya veo- se movió un poco para ver más de cerca de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, con una expresión casi divertida -y se puede saber... ¿para qué te quería?  
  
-Yo- un titubeo que desapareció instantáneamente, pero sirvió para acentuar la sonrisa en el rostro de su interrogador -no había entregado todavía mi plan de trabajo para el primer bimestre, y quería saber por que. La reunión se alargó por la llegada de Sirius Black y Lily Potter- dijo casi sin pensar, agachando más la cabeza, temiendo las consecuencias de no haberlo informado antes.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que querían esos dos?- Esta vez la sonrisa era mucho más notoria, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano derecha que el interrogado no pudo notar por estar con la mirada en el suelo. -Sólo iban a reportar sobre el ataque que hubo en Thurrock*, a orillas del Támesis hace un mes. Y sus inexistentes avances en la busca del niño Potter.  
  
-Por lo visto esos tontos no se rinden. Llevan más de 10 años buscándolo. ¿Qué esperan? Qué el niño les salte en frente diciendo algo como "aquí estoy mami. No me dejes ir". Y luego yo me rindo y les cedo el control del mundo mágico. Por favor. Que ridiculez- podía apreciarse algo de resentimiento en su voz, pero oculto por una gran cantidad de sarcasmo.  
  
-Parece ser que sí amo. Dudo que se rindan si no lo han hecho todavía- dijo tratando de mantener una voz sin emociones, pero temblando internamente sobre como sería su castigo. Últimamente parecía que no había forma de librarse de mínimo unos cuantos minutos de que su 'amo' lo 'disciplinara'.  
  
-¿Y no hubo alguna información interesante en esa pequeña 'reunión'?- Ahora alejándose del profesor para volver a situarse al centro de la reunión.  
  
-No amo. Sólo cosas que ya sabíamos y de menor interés, como el número de muertos, y el cálculo de daños- y el paradero de los dos mortífagos capturados. Lo último fue algo que el profesor no dijo en voz alta por razones obvias.  
  
-Sí. Es una desgracia que dos de los nuestros hayan sido capturados. Son una deshonra para el equipo. Pero no importa, ya será castigados después. En menos de dos meses volverán a estar libres- otra sonrisa maliciosa que su mortífago no pudo observar.  
  
-Amo, disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿por qué todavía juega con el viejo? Podría matarlo fácilmente, pero insiste en mantenerlo con vida- dijo tratando de mantener una voz sin emociones, aunque con poco éxito.  
  
-¿Por qué más? Quiero verlo caer. Me gusta que sufra. Siempre con su cara feliz y queriendo darle una segunda oportunidad a todo el que se cruce enfrente. Que vea que pocos la merecen, y que viva eso en carne propia- la cara del ser serpentino comenzó a tornarse impaciente, era casi palpable que estaba esperando algo.  
  
Antes de que Severus tuviera oportunidad de agregar algo más, empezaron a escucharse exclamaciones por parte de los otros mortífagos reunidos, y como se fueron separando, empezó a distinguirse una larga y amenazante serpiente que avanzaba por entre los pies de los encapuchados, como burlándose de ellos.  
  
~¿Por qué tardaste tanto. Te había indicado que entraras en cuanto levantara la mano derecha.~  
  
~ Lo siento amo, mi 'juguete' no dejaba de moverse ~ dijo mostrando una rata que trataba de escaparse del apretón de su cola. ~ Siempre se niega a jugar un poco conmigo.~  
  
~ Bien. Trata que no vuelva a pasar, hablaremos en cuanto se termine la reunión.~  
  
-Bueno Severus. Supongo que conoces el precio por guardar información y cuestionar mis órdenes. Ya sabes que hacer- arrastrando las palabras en la última parte.  
  
El mencionado obedeció inmediatamente estirando el brazo, pero el brazo temblaba levemente. No demasiado para que el resto de los encapuchados lo notara, pero sí para que el par de ojos rojos enfrente suyo, resplandeciera con malicia. Cuando su brazo estuvo completamente estirado, Voldemort levantó el suyo casi perezosamente, hasta colocarlo sobre la marca que estaba impresa en el brazo del profesor.  
  
De repente, Severus Snape se encontraba gritando de dolor, sin poder arrastrarse por el suelo por temor a como empeoraría su castigo si llegaba a separar el brazo. Hace tiempo comprobó que evitar gritar sólo empeoraba y alargaba la agonía.  
  
Después de más de 5 minutos, Voldemort decidió que era suficiente, si quería llegar a otros asuntos que tratar, aunque la mayoría sería en ausencia de Severus.  
  
-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse Severus. La próxima vez no seré tan generoso. No me des razones para creer que eres un traidor.  
  
-N- no lo haré amo- dijo con bastante ronca después de gritar por tanto tiempo.  
  
-Eso espero. Prefiero torturar que matar, y eso es algo que sabes bien.- Dijo el pálido ser sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar la amenaza en su voz.  
  
La única respuesta de parte del profesor, fue un estremecimiento al pensar en la verdad de las palabras de 'su amo'.  
  
-Bien. He mandado otro espía a Hogwarts, así que quiero que no quiero enterarme de que has hecho algo para que su estancia no sea... lo más confortable posible.  
  
-Pero amo. Yo... no... sé quien sea. ¿Cómo puedo evitar parecerle molesto, a menos que sea de Slytherin? Al escuchar este comentario, los ojos rojos parecieron estar destellando cólera, y su cara perdió toda diversión posible después de atormentar a uno de sus sirvientes.  
  
-Eso es tu problema. ¡Crucio! -después de que el maligno ser pareció calmarse un poco, le retiró la maldición- no vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenes Severus, ahora vete. Quiero que la próxima vez me traigas más información si no quieres que esto se repita- dijo todavía con notable enojo, tratando de resistir el matarlo ahí mismo sólo por hacer un comentario sobre la casa en que se localiza su 'espía'.  
  
Después de que el hombre con cabello grasoso de tanto tratar con pociones se encontraba en la 'seguridad' de Hogwarts, Voldemort empezó la verdadera reunión, con la mayoría de sus sirvientes fieles.  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~***** El día siguiente. *****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****  
  
Mientras los estudiantes se dirigían a sus habitaciones por un requerido descanso y los profesores se retiraban para prepararse para un nuevo día, y dormir un poco, un miembro de la casa de Gryffindor miraba al titubeante profesor de runas antiguas.  
  
-Buenas noches profesor.  
  
-H-ho-hola Ha-Har-Harry. ¿C-c-cómo ha-has e-est-esta-ta-do?- Logró tartamudear el aludido.  
  
EL joven no cio necesidad de contestar esa pregunta, así que sólo miró al hombre con vestimenta púrpura enfrente de él.  
  
-B-bi-bien. V-ve-n po-po-por- favor.  
  
Quirell se levantó de su asiento y condujo a Harry a un salón poco iluminado y silencioso al que tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Estaba alejado de las habitaciones ocupadas del castillo y pareciera que nadie había entrado ahí en años. No tenía ni siquiera algún mueble arrumbado, sólo una ventana por la cual entraba una cantidad considerable de polvo. Al llegar ahí, el profesor colocó un encanto que calla por si alguien pasaba de casualidad por aquél pasillo.  
  
-Bueno, me retiro. Si me necesitan más tarde, saben como llamarme- dijo Quirrel perdiendo todo su tartamudeo e inseguridad, lo cual no pareció sorprender al joven en la habitación, y se retiró en silencio.  
  
Después de un par de minutos, se sintió una fuerte brisa en la habitación que entraba por la única ventana, situada cerca de cinco metros arriba del piso de esa habitación. El chico de cabello negro no retiró la mirada, hasta que se formó una figura sólida, una figura humana.  
  
Cuando desapareció la brisa por completo, y entró un poco de luz de Luna por la ventana, se pudo apreciar que era un hombre en buena forma cerca de sus 38 años, con el cabello negro ordenado, un poco arriba de los hombros sujetado por una cinta plateada; no revelaba arrugas todavía, pero su cara era muy seria y solemne. Uno de los rasgos más resaltantes es que tenía los ojos rojos.  
  
El recién llegado se limitó a mirar fríamente a Harry, quien puso una cara en blanco, no dejando ver ninguna de sus emociones.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado venir a felicitarte por haber quedado en la misma casa en que yo estuve durante mi estancia aquí.- Dijo en voz baja, aunque el joven no contestó, no quería enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba. -Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Nagini me dijo que no solo no quedaste en Slytherin, sino que quedaste en Gryffindor- como si la última palabra fuera una ofensa imperdonable -como se supone que reaccione ante tales noticias- obviamente, trataba de hacer sentir mal al joven que estaba casi examinando, por que sabía que tarde o temprano, el 'pequeño' lo terminaría convenciendo de la decisión del maldito sombrero, tendría sus recompensas. Ya sabía eso, pero no había forma de que le agradara la idea.  
  
-Lo lamento- por fin el chico de ojos verdes se había atrevido a hablar, con un tono tan arrepentido que no podía ser falsificado.  
  
-Sé eso. Pero también sé que aunque pudieras, no cambiarías lo que pasó- dijo todavía bastante molesto, pero un poco apaciguado por el tono que había usado el 'niño' enfrente de él.  
  
-No quise decepcionarte, es sólo que todos confían en los Gryffindors, y no quería estar en la misma casa que Malfoy.  
  
-Así que el mocoso volvió a molestarte- todavía con una mirada fría, pero un poco de diversión en su tono.  
  
-Es decepcionante ver que el heredero de tal familia puede ser vencido por un simple elfo doméstico. Tal vez Lucius tenga que volver a entrenarlo y educarlo. Por supuesto, nadie puede tener a alguien tan maravilloso como yo tuve- en un tono un poco orgulloso, divertido, y expectante.  
  
-Adular no te servirá de nada Harry- ahora permitiendo que un poco de diversión se deslizara en su cara. Nunca podía enojarse realmente con el niño.  
  
-Pero todavía puedo intentar. Oh gran y poderoso amo- al tiempo que se inclinaba ridículamente y trataba de contener la risa.  
  
-No olvides generoso, alto, guapo, orgulloso, modelo a seguir- siguiendo el juego de Harry.  
  
Los dos no pudieron resistir, y empezaron a reír. Aunque sólo unos momentos, los dos necesitaban la diversión. -Escucha hijo. Sabes que en cuanto quieras, puedes regresar. Las reuniones de death eaters no son lo mismo sin ti- regresando un ambiente un poco tenso a la habitación.  
  
-Lo sé papá, pero quiero hacer esto. Y puedo encontrar a personas con potencial para la causa. Además, Nagini me ha estado vigilando los últimos días. Ella podría decirte si algo malo llega a suceder.  
  
-No discutiré sobre el tema sólo por que tengo que regresar a dirigir el ataque para matar a esos mortífagos torpes. Dame razones para venir por ti, y no dudes que lo haré.  
  
-Gracias- en un tono un poco triste por lo corto del encuentro, pero tratando de no revelar mucho sus sentimientos.  
  
Antes de contestar, Tom Riddle salió de la misma forma que había entrado, antes de que perdiera el control, y sacara a Harry de ahí con o sin su autorización.  
  
El chico de cabello oscuro se quedó unos momentos más contemplando la ventana, antes de salir y dirigirse lentamente a su dormitorio, pensando de nuevo en las razones por las que se quedaba ahí.  
  
Al llegar a la cama, notó que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos, así que disimuladamente abrió la boca para dejar salir una especie de silbido, conocido como parsel en el mundo mágico, terminando lo que quería 'decir', se rindió al cansancio, y durmió teniendo sueños sobre su infancia que no recordaría al despertar.  
  
Después de que ya estaba completamente dormido, una enorme serpiente salió de una grieta del techo, dirigiendo una mirada triste al chico, ya que para ella había sido el mensaje, antes de salir silenciosamente por una de las ventanas del dormitorio. Aunque no quería irse, no negaría una petición al niño, así que fue a sacar ese horrendo búho de la lechucería, luego podrían pedir permiso para que se quedara en alguna habitación más cercana. No soportaba que se preocupara más por el búho que por ella, pero si sufriera un 'accidente', ella sería la primera en ser culpada.  
  
La serpiente pareció desaparecer entre las sombras de unos arbustos, mientras la noche se llenaba de tranquilidad, y al fondo se escuchaba el cantar de unos cuantos grillos.  
Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.  
  
Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo. No fue mi intención, pero tuve un MEGA bloqueo. Y el hecho de que reprobé varias materias y un pre de Biología no me ayudó mucho -_-.  
  
Trataré de mandar el próximo capítulo en menos de dos semanas. Lamento la espera. Ahora a contestar los reviews ^^Uu.  
  
BDM (badgirlmalfoy): Lamentó haberme tardado tanto. Realmente no fue mi intención. Si quieres hacer preguntas, puedes hacer las que quieras. Entre más hagas mejor =p. Bueno, Quirrel no tiene a Voldi en su cabeza, pero eso no cambia que sea un mortífago, tal vez luego escriba como fue 'reclutado'. A mi también me encantan los fics en que Harry es muy inteligente. Jeje, a ver si Hermione sigue presumiendo de sabelotodo =p. Sí van a saber cual es su verdadero apellido, pero todavía faltan muuuuchos capítulos ^^Uu. Lo que va a pasar con Harry no lo puedo decir, o la historia pierde chiste, igual si digo quien va a ganar la lucha, pero ya tengo planeado eso, así que aunque me bloquee, voy a hacer lo posible por que la historia no pierda interés (el que tiene) pero no va a ser un final sacado de último momento.  
  
Catherine: Que bueno que te haya alegrado. Aunque ahora debes tener ganas de tirarme de un acantilado bastante alto u_u. Perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Kandra: Gracias por el review ^^. Gracias por los comentarios, aunque temo que los diálogos sean 'un poco' más forzados de nuevo -_-. Harry hablará con Nagi en el próximo capítulo. Incluyendo la 'oportuna' interrupción del profesor Lupin que te había dicho. Si no logro ponerlo en el próximo capítulo (por que también es su primera clase con Lily), pongo los próximos dos capítulos juntos. Me temo que la 'conversación civilizada' no me quedó como yo quería, pero al menos la escribí ¿no? ^^Uu. La próxima pelea con Draco tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo Viernes, por que es el día que menos clases tienen, y discutirán más 'tranquilamente'. Ya sé que había dicho que iba a dejar el capítulo ayer, pero me temo que no tuve mucho contacto con el internet. Lo siento.  
  
Anna Voig: De nuevo perdón por la demora. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque lo dudo en parte. Aunque me temo que mis estudios serán mucho problema -_-.  
  
Dark maria: Gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^. Sip. Harry sabe quienes son sus papis biológicos. Voldi estará enojado otro par de meses, pero tratará no desquitarse con Harry. Sip, la serpiente es Nagini, y Harry habla parsel. Nadie la ha notado por que es experta en esconderse, después de tantos años con Voldi, y hay muchos lugares para esconderse en el castillo. Nop, Voldi no sabe acerca de los amigos de Harry -todavía-, pero en cuanto se entere, Snapy sufrirá mucho más ^^Uu. James da DCAO junto con Lockhart (como se escriba ¬¬), Sirius no da clases, pero es un auror, Remus da Aritmancia, y Lily historia de la magia. Las reacciones serán diferentes, pero se especificarán más en los capítulos. Pero de una vez digo que Siri será muy gruñón y sospechará hasta de su sombra cuando el chico esté cerca =p. No te preocupes por las preguntas, al contrario. Puedes hacer todas las que quieras, mientras no revelen el final. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar -_-.  
  
L-O: Que bueno que te haya gustado. A mi también me encanta la idea, aunque haya pocos fanfics al respecto. Lamento la demora.  
  
L-o. Muchas gracias. Trataré de mandar el próximo capítulo en menos de dos semanas.  
  
Mimi Kinomoto the Wicked: No te preocupes, por la tardanza del review, no fue casi nada en comparación a la tardanza del capítulo. Lo siento.  
  
Kento: Disculpa por la tardanza. Lo lamento. Bueno, Harry ya sabe quienes son sus papás biológicos. Voldi todavía atemoriza al mundo mágico, y al muggle aunque no tan abiertamente como quisiera.  
  
Butz Klauser: Gracias por el review primito. Me encantó saber que sí leíste mi historia ^^.  
  
¿?: Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está el capítulo. Lo lamento.  
  
Arwen: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Disculpa la tardanza. Trataré no tardar mucho con los próximos.  
  
Bunny1986: Muchas gracias. Aquí está la continuación, y disculpa la tardanza.  
  
Joanne Granger: Gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que te gustó y disculpa la tardanza. 


	6. Segundo dia de clases

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas en estos meses. Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder, realmente lo lamento.

Este capítulo está un poco corto, pero puse lo que me pareció adecuado. Tal vez no les parezca que el comportamiento de Lily sea el real, pero ella ya había visto al niño antes, y puede controlarse un poco más. Y se mostrará mucho más efusiva en el próximo capítulo. Ojalá que les guste, y perdón por la tardanza.

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling y otras compañías que pagan por los derechos.

Lo que está escrito entre ~~ es dicho en parsel.

*Se agregó otra biblioteca a la escuela, a la que sólo se puede entrar con el permiso de un profesor, ya que los ejemplares son un poco más difíciles de encontrar, y/o tienen un contenido más fuerte.

**Harry no necesita los lentes, pero le gusta usarlos, así que los que lleva no tienen aumento.

+++++

**Segundo día de clases.**

+++++

Era una soleada mañana en la escuela de Hogwarts, y por fuera todo parecía normal, pero por dentro era otra historia. Los estudiantes de segundos años para arriba de todas las casas se habían levantado anormalmente temprano, y eso sólo significaba dos cosas: Planeaban un complot a gran escala en contra de la autoridad docente para teñir sus túnicas de rosa, ó había regresado el profesor Potter. Por suerte para la cordura de los profesores, era la segunda opción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están tan alegres?- Preguntó una chica de cabellos enmarañados, y al instante se vio rodeada por Fred y George.

-He aquí algo que nunca pensé posible. ¿Cómo es posible que haya algo que la gran Hermione Granger ignore?

-¿Qué es lo que no sabe?- Preguntó Ron bajando lentamente por las escaleras, con aspecto bastante adormilado.

-¡Regresó el profesor Potter!- Exclamaron simultáneamente los gemelos.

-¿El profesor Potter?- Preguntó la chica ahora más intrigada, ya que ella solo sabía de una persona con ese apellido, y era una mujer.

-El profesor James Potter, de DCAO, para ser más precisos.- Contestó Neville descendiendo tranquilamente por las escaleras, junto a un joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Y por qué se había ido?

-Por que es parte importante de la resistencia, así que frecuentemente tiene que salir de la escuela por largos periodos de tiempo, en los que es reemplazado con el profesor Lockhart.- Al escuchar el nombre, las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un leve tono rosado.

-¿Y por eso están tan felices?

-Sip.- Dijo simplemente Fred.

-¿No te parece suficiente?- Preguntó George falsamente alarmado.

-Pobre.- No pudo evitar decir su gemelo. –No saben como los compadecemos.

-Realmente pobres de ustedes.- Agregó el primero, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano en fingida angustia.

-Ustedes realmente no saben el significado de tortura hasta que hayan tomado clases con Gilderoy Lockhart.

Este comentario fue recibido por una sonrisa burlona de Harry, una leve risa de Neville, una mirada confundida de Ron, y una expresión furiosa de Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber que tiene de malo el profesor? Para poder enseñar en esta escuela tiene que saber lo que hace, o el director Dumbledore no lo hubiera contratado. Además, ustedes no deberían estar hablando de esa forma sobre un profesor. Está mal, y alguien podría escucharlos.- Dijo rápidamente Hermione, con la cara roja.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó George sin necesitar fingir una cara de horror.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?- Fred imitaba la expresión de su hermano.

-¿No has escuchado nada?

-Lockhart es un farsante con linda cara.

-Sólo lo contrataron por que no había nadie más que quisiera el puesto.

-Y ese es un NADIE con mayúsculas.

-Es un ególatra.

-Arrogante.

-Auto centrado.

-Lo único bueno es que firma lo que le pongas enfrente sin preguntar con tal de que alguien le pida su autógrafo- Dijo uno de ellos, al tiempo que ambos empezaban a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Tienes razón Hermione.- Confesó Fred después de unos instantes.

-Ahora que regresó el profesor Potter, perdimos nuestro acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca restringida* 

-Justo cuando estábamos a punto de descifrar una forma para sacar los libros sólo para maestros.

-Vaya. Que injusta es la vida.

-Bueno. Tenemos que ir a comer algo para salir de esta horrible depresión.- Los gemelos se alejaron dando saltitos juguetonamente hacia el gran comedor.

-Eso fue perturbador.- Hermione rompió el pesado silencio que se formó.

-No les hagas caso. Es difícil saber cuando hablan en serio.- Comentó Ron, hablando por experiencia.

-Pues a mi me pareció que hablaban en serio respecto a los permisos y la biblioteca.- Dijo tímidamente Neville.

-No estarás hablando en serio. Eso no está bien. Tenemos que decirle a algún profesor lo que están haciendo.- Contestó ella decididamente.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, no voy a ir corriendo a delatarlos.- El pelirrojo se mostró indignado ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero lo que están haciendo es incorrecto Ron. No es ético.

-Pero tampoco sería ético ir de chismosos después de que ellos confiaron en ti lo suficiente como para decírtelo.

-Ellos no me pidieron que guardara el secreto, así que no lo voy a hacer.

-Si es así, no sé como le hacías para tener amigos. Si es que tenías.

-Al menos yo sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y no me aviento a lo atolondrado.

-¿Y qué? Si Harry, Neville, o yo hiciéramos algo así, ¿tú irías corriendo a acusarnos?

-No permitiría que lo hicieran en primer lugar.- Ante este comentario la cara de Ron comenzó a enrojecer, y Harry levantó una ceja, pero sólo Neville notó lo último.

-No puedes impedirlo. Con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

-Pues con hermanos como esos, ¿quién necesita malas influencias?

-Entonces que no te extrañe que ellos te empiecen a utilizar como conejillo de indias.

-Como si me fuera a comer algo que ellos me den.

-Chicos- trató de llamar su atención una voz.

-¡¿Qué!?- Gritaron exasperadamente Ron y Hermione.

-Vamos a desayudar. Ya se está haciendo tarde.- Contestó Neville, nada impresionado por el grito anterior.

Ya más calmadamente, los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor. Ron y Hermione lanzándose miradas asesinas, y Harry y Neville comentando acerca de cómo será el recién llegado profesor.

Al llegar, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de los terceros años. El chico de anteojos miró por unos segundos al maestro de DCAO, y comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que el, para algunos nuevo profesor, fijó la vista en el chico que lo había observado hace unos minutos, situado en la mesa de la casa del león. Se pasó rápidamente, tirando la silla en el proceso, y comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente, apoyado en la mesa para no caerse.

-James. Por favor siéntate y respira profundo. Trata de relajarte.- Difícilmente, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules (en mi historia los tiene de ese color, no me acuerdo como se los puso Rowling ^^U), acató las instrucciones del director, hasta calmarse lo suficiente como para lograr hablar.

-Antes de que digas nada, recuerda que tienes clase dentro de los próximos quince minutos, y no querrás decepcionar a tus alumnos llegando tarde. Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre lo que quieras.- El profesor asintió casi mecánicamente y se retiró entumidamente, sin otra mirada a su antigua casa, para conservar el poco control que tenía.

Los alumnos de dejaban de murmurar acerca de su extraño comportamiento, y más los séptimos años, ya que nunca lo habían visto actuar de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando Voldemort tomó oficialmente el control del ministerio.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes se retiraron a sus clases, donde ya se encontraban los profesores, con excepción de la clase de historia de la magia, Huflepuff y Gryffindor, primeros años, ya que la profesora se encargaba de revisar que su esposo estuviera en un estado estable.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana para iniciar el inicio de clases, Lily Potter entró corriendo al salón, casi sin aliento.

-Disculpen la tardanza, trataré que no se repita en el futuro, pero tuve una emergencia familiar. Dejé a mi esposo para que diera sus clases, y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude.- Dijo cansadamente. -Hoy vamos a ver a los grandes magos de la historia, en el periodo de 1800 a 1900. Para la clase del viernes, quiero que me traigan una biografía completa de un mago de ese periodo, de su elección. Pero primero voy a pasar lista. Por favor, levantan la mano al escuchar su nombre, y me avisan si hay algún error.

Lentamente, fue pasando lista, mirando a cada alumno cuando mencionaba su nombre con excepción del único chico con anteojos en esa clase**

-Muy bien. Que bueno que están todos. La asistencia a clase es muy importante, y yo bajo puntos por cada falta.

Al escuchar esto, varios alumnos bajaron levemente la cabeza en resignación, pero una chica sólo asintió entusiasmadamente.

-Parece que tienes una nueva amiga Hermione- susurró Ron exasperado.

La chica le dirigió una fúrica mirada, pero no hizo comentarios para no llamar la atención de la profesora.

En el resto de la clase vieron las hazañas más importantes de los magos, y decidieron sobre quien hacer su tarea. Para evitar que todos se copiaran, la profesora sólo dejó que dos alumnos (uno de cada casa) escogieran el mismo nombre.

El hijo de los Longbottom llevó el papel con su elección y la de Harry justo cuando sonó la campana, así que guardó rápidamente sus cosas, y se preparó para salir junto con sus amigos, cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Joven Riddlter, el director quiere verlo mañana después de clases. La profesora McGonagall pasará a recogerlo al final de su última clase para llevarlo a su oficina.- Dijo rápidamente la profesora sin levantar la vista, fingiendo revisar la lista de los trabajos.

-Por supuesto profesora.- Contestó el niño con una mirada inocente y una tímida sonrisa que hicieron a Lily Potter alzar la vista para observar al pequeño retirarse.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del salón, Ron, Hermione y Neville ideaban diferentes teorías  sobre la razón por la que el director lo llamó en su segundo día de clases.

-Tal vez quiere saber el verdadero nombre de mi papá. No hay por qué preocuparse tanto.- Dijo el chico un poco fastidiado levemente fastidiado de advertencias y regaños.

-¿realmente estás seguro de que no hiciste nada malo? Es un privilegio estar en esta escuela como para que lo desperdicies empezando con un comportamiento inadecuado.

-Déjalo en paz Hermione. Ya te dijo que no sabe por qué, y escuchar tus teorías sobre portarse mal, comienza a ser asfixiante.

-Oye. Si Harry no fuera tu amigo, no me preocuparía por su comportamiento.

-Oye. Si no fuera tu amigo, estarías en la biblioteca enterrada en libros, formando una mayor reputación como antisocial.

-Si eso es todo lo que necesito  para mantenerme alejada de ti, entonces dime donde me formo.

La cara de Ron parecía querer rebasar la tonalidad de su cabello. Antes de que le contestara a la chica del grupo, Neville intervino en la pelea.

-Chicos. Sé que su discusión es muy interesante y que sin duda alguien debería escribirla para la posteridad. Pero resulta que hay una pequeña e insignificante cosita. Nos quedan diez minutos para llegar a clase de Herbología, y los invernaderos están afuera del castillo- Fue el comentario sarcástico del chico, sorprendiendo a los dos que estaban discutiendo, ya que su amigo no había usado ese tipo de tono desde que lo conocían (tres días _-_U).

Ya más calmadamente, aunque con paso rápido, Ron le decía a Neville sobre su emoción por la clase de vuelo del día siguiente, mientras Harry y Hermione comparaban diferentes argumentos sobre la autoridad que el ministerio ejercía sobre Hogwarts, a pesar de que éste era un reconocido centro de resistencia.

Cuando llegaron, no les quedó opción más que sentarse al frente, ya que Neville se sentó ahí, y eran los únicos cuatro lugares que quedaban juntos, en el invernadero 1.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido para todos. Terminaron parte de sus tareas por sugerencia de Hermione, descansaron un poco, y almorzaron, antes de ir a la torre de astronomía, a clase con la profesora Sinistra.

El grupo de cuatro llegó casi sin aliento por que se les pasó el tiempo gracias a otra discusión entre Ron y Hermione, por lo que tuvieron que correr casi todo el camino.

Al entrar, encontraron que ya había llegado el resto de los alumnos y la profesora los observaba con una expresión entretenida.

-¿Haciendo un poco de ejercicio para bajar a cena?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, que fue respondida por una similar de Harry.

-Supuse que llegarían tarde, pero que no se repita por favor. La próxima vez cerraré la puesta en cuanto suene la campana, y no abriré sin importar cuanto toquen, ya que habrá un encanto silencioso en la puerta.

-¿Vio en las estrellas que no llegarían a tiempo profesora?- Preguntó emocionada Lavender, ignorando las miradas que todos (menos Parvati) le dirigían.

Sinistra la miró críticamente y con un notable esfuerzo por no reír, dijo en una fúnebre voz.

-Por supuesto linda. Las estrellas también me han mostrado tu destino, y mañana despertarás con el cabello púrpura con luces verdes, y el tratar de regresarlo a su estado normal solo podrá terminar en desastre.- Terminó, señalando a la chica con una temblorosa mano, mirando horrorizada a su estudiante.

Antes de que la profesora terminara su sentencia, la mitad de la clase, de Gryffindor con Ravenclaw, se encontraban a punto de estallar de risa, mientras Parvati parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas por la desastrosa fortuna pronosticada a su amiga.

-Por favor. No me digan que se lo creyeron- fue la expresión incrédula de la profesora.

-¿En… enton… entonces nada de eso es verdad?- Preguntó la primera chica, tratando de detener sus estremecimientos.

-Por supuesto que no. Si los planetas se movieran cada que pasa algo tan insignificante como eso, durante la guerra con Gryndelwald (no estoy segura de cómo se escribe) Marte nos hubiera caído encima, y en la etapa del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la Tierra se habría tragado sola.- Contestó, suspirando al pensar en la reacción general que hubiera obtenido al decir el nombre verdadero del temido mago.

Harry la miró por unos segundos, antes de sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

-Bueno, para comenzar la clase, hoy veremos como ajustar los telescopios correctamente para que el jueves pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de interrumpir la clase.

Saliendo del aula, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya comenzaban a bostezar de sueño, por lo que se dirigieron a sus cómodas camitas.

A medio camino, cerca de unos salones vacíos, el chico de ojos verdes se detuvo y dejó que los demás continuaran, quedándose atrás sin que nadie le diera la mayor importancia.

Discretamente, el niño entró en una de las aulas, la cual se encontraba abarrotada de escritorios rotos y empolvados y sillas en mal estado, y realizó un encanto silencioso sin necesidad de una varita.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, una enorme serpiente salió de entre los escombros con una facilidad espantosa.

~ Harry. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. ~ Dijo el venenoso reptil levemente indignado, y sin dirigirle la mirada

~ Lo siento Nagi, pero tú viste que estaba acompañado. Sería muy sospechoso si desapareciera justo antes de entrar a clases. ~ Trató de disculparse el niño, a la vez que acariciaba delicadamente el torso de su amiga.

Ella se relajó levemente, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

~ Claro que para ellos tienes que tener tiempo. ¿A quién le importa una insignificante serpiente que arriesga su vida por ver que estés a salvo? ~

~ Realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente lo lamento. Por favor, no te enojes. Por favooooooooor. ~ Insistió, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, tratando de convencer a su guardiana.

~ Detesto que pongas esa cara. No es justo y es trampa. Nadie puede resistir esos ojos. ~ Dijo ella resignada.

~ Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Por eso te quiero tanto. ~ Expresó el chico alegremente.

~ Si me quieres tanto, entonces ¿por qué te preocupas más por ese insípido búho? Ayer me pediste que fuera a verificar como estaba, antes de preguntar como estaba YO. ~

~ No es eso. A las dos las quiero mucho, pero Leona no es tan hábil como tú para pasar desapercibida, y tú eres mayor y con más experiencia. ~

~ Ese truco puede funcionar con Tom, pero no conmigo. Yo no me dejo convencer tan fácilmente. ~ Dijo la serpiente antes de que continuara con sus halagos.

Harry estaba diciendo su repuesta, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver la figura del profesor Lupin, con una mirada confusa. Nagini se apresuró a esconderse antes de que el licántropo posara sus ojos sobre ella.

-Joven Riddlter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Se supone que ya debería estar dormido en su cama, como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Lo lamento profesor. Verá… Me quedé encerrado aquí al entrar por accidente. Tenía tanto sueño que caí aquí dentro, y ya no pude abrir la puerta.

-Entonces retírese a su dormitorio. Es muy tarde para que esté rondando por los pasillos y mañana temprano tiene clases.- Le ordenó Remus con una expresión que demostraba que no le creía.

-Muchas gracias profesor. Hasta mañana.

Remus Lupin se quedó mirando el interior del aula por unos momentos más, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba seguro de haber percibido el olor de una serpiente de gran tamaño, y si no fuera imposible, podría asegurar que el niño había estado hablando parsel cuando abrió la puerta. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para despejar esos pensamientos y entró a su dormitorio, intentando no morar en el tema, quedando dormido rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor el chico de ojos verdes tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, repitiendo en su mente el descuido al no cerrar la puerta mágicamente. Al menos Nagi se encontraba a salvo, y Lupin no le había dicho nada sobre el idioma que estaba seguro escuchó hablar, o mejor dicho, silbar.

**L-O: Je je (ß risa nerviosa). Supongo que para estas alturas ya estarás enojada conmigo por la tardanza del cap. Lo siento mucho, pero me pasaron muchas cosas. Se descompuso la compu, falló el modem, tuve exámenes parciales, entré a trabajar, se me perdió lo que llevaba escrito. De hecho, había escrito un capítulo aparte sobre la infancia de Harry, pero mi disco duro falló y me formatearon la compu, y no hicieron respaldo para ese archivo. No fue mi intención, y trataré que no se repita de nuevo. Lo lamento. Con respecto a las preguntas, Harry ya sabe que ellos son sus papás, pero no va a decirles la verdad todavía. Está muy encariñado con Voldi como para dejarlo así como así ^^.**

**Bunny1986: Gracias por todos los reviews, y lamento la demora. Trataré de que no se repita, pero bueno, ya lo pasado, pasado =p. A ver. Los amigos de Harry nos sospechan que sea un Potter. Hermione y Neville harás unas suposiciones al respecto por su parecido a los profesores, pero el chico da 'pruebas' de que ellos no son sus papis (aunque las pruebas son falsas, ellos se la creen). Como aquí nunca pasó el accidente de la cicatriz, ellos no tienen ninguna expectativa para el niño, así que puede mostrar se personalidad sin levantar sospechas. Los Potter, y otras profesores (junto con el director) tratarán de probar si es SU Harry de varias maneras, pero si las dijera, perdería chiste la historia =p, pero aún así, no van a poder comprobar nada. Lupin le dirá a Sirius lo que pasó, pero se tardará un tiempo ya que no quiere provocarle problemas al niño ni hacer que sus amigos comiencen a preocuparse aun más. Gracias por leer el fic (lo que llevo), y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza.**

**Kento: Lo siento. Ya van varias veces que tardo en actualizar. Es que ocurren situaciones que no preveo, y luego no me gusta como va quedando el fic, pero trataré no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo. No pienso abandonar esta historia, y ya tengo pensado el final ^o^. La clase con Lily no fue muy interesante, pero es que la profesora se está guardando lo que le quiere decir, hasta mañana. Lo de la paliza a Malfoy, tiene grandes posibilidades para dentro de dos capítulos, ya que el Viernes es el día que menos clases tiene, y hay más tiempo para torturar a Drakie ^^.**

**Zian: Gracias por los comentarios, y que bueno que te haya gustado (aunque supongo que por la espera ya no te gustará tanto u_u [lo siento]). Pero planeo continuar la historia hasta el final. Yo tampoco quiero que regrese el bloqueo, ya que quiero mandar pronto el cap para tratar de disculparme. Perdón si éste capítulo no cumplió con tus expectativas.**

**Arwen: Bueno más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? He aquí el cap. Ojalá que te haya gustado, pero me parece que no me quedó muy bien que digamos. Tenía otro capítulo ya escrito, pero se me borró cuando a mi compu se le ocurrió irse por un largo tiempo u_u. Ya también copio los fics a menudo, para poder verlos luego con más calma ^^.**

**Catherine Granger: Err. Bueno, supongo que el acantilado no será suficiente, pero ten en cuanta que si algo grave me pasa, no podré seguir escribiendo, y menos si quedo en coma, así que por el momento dejémoslo en una gran caída sin lesiones mayores =p. Que bueno que te haya gustado el encuentro Harry/Voldi. Perdón si este capítulo no es muy interesante, pero al menos en el próximo hay encuentro con Dumbly. Perdón por no actualizar antes.**

**Joyce Granger: Gracias por poner eso. Sé que no hay muchos Fanfics de este tipo en español (ni en inglés -.-), por eso decidí empezar a subir el fic, perdón por la graaaan tardanza. Como se puede apreciar, Tomy sí quiere a Harryto. Esto es gracias a un importante hecho en la infancia del segundo, pero me temo que no voy a subir esa parte, ya que revelaría parte del final del fic, pero puedo decir que Voldy ya ha estado a punto de perder a Harry en una ocasión, y se dio cuanta de cuan importante era el niño en su vida en realidad.**

**Kandra: No te preocupes por tardar con el review, al contrario yo me tardé muuuucho más con el capítulo y en ponerte review en tus fics, así que estamos a mano =p (era un comentario inocente, sin intención de hacer daño). Sip. Aquí trato de explotar aunque sea un poco el nunca visto sentido del humor de Tomy, pero bueno. Luego de su segundo encuentro con Draco, pondré un poco de la infancia de Harry (en otro capítulo), pero trataré de dejarlo lo mejor posible (aunque en mi caso será apenas aceptable -_-). Bueno. Ahora sí escribí sobre Nagi ^^. No fue mucho, pero seguirá apareciendo a lo largo del fic, tanto con Harry como con Tom, así que trataré de darle un poco más de protagonismo. Aquí ya se ve lo que el niño le pidió a su guardiana ^^. Y bueno, como ya actualicé, tendrás que esperar para amenazarme, mientras tanto a ver si subes otro cap de DOP. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor (pone a Harry haciendo ojos de cachorrito). Por lo de mi bloqueo, no mejoró mucho, pero al menos ya no está tan cruel como antes. A ver que tal sigue progresando. Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo ^^.**

**BGM (Bad Girl Malfoy)-Blackadder: Está bien, me disculpo profundamente por no haber continuado antes, me esforzaré por que no se repita. Pero tú también eres muy cruel por que dejaste un fic H/S, a pesar de que se veía muy interesante. Te estaba quedando muy bien, y si no era como querías que te quedara, basta con pedir ayuda a un beta =p. Si quieres llenar la página con preguntas, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tengo respuestas para la mayoría (y si no, me las invento XD). Gracias, y perdón por la demora.**

**Kathy Stggvk: Que bueno que te guste, y gracias por el review. Es muy lindo recibir comentaros alentadores. Por lo de sus amigos, lo que pasa ya se verá, y lo que piensa de ellos es que pueden ser una agradable compañía. Sí los aprecia, y más con el tiempo, principalmente a Neville. Te diré que por lo menos uno de ellos sí se quedará de su lado, a la vista de todos (no doy más detalles, o arruino la intriga). Sí sabe quienes son sus papis biológicos, pero considera a Tom más como su familia que a ellos. En este cap se vio la mitad de la reacción de James, en el próximo se verá la continuación. En el fic casi no pongo POV (point of view [punto de vista]) de los personajes, pero trataré de dar una mayor perspectiva sobre los pensamientos en la reunión con el director. La rata esa (¬¬) está escondida con Voldy. De hecho, se puede ver en el cap anterior (era el 'juguete' de Nagini), y en cuanto pueda voy a empezar a atormentarlo. En unos meses el ministerio lo captura, y eso no es nada bueno para Peter (¬¬) ya que empiezan a presionarlo de ambos lados XD. Sip, ya se sabe la verdadera lealtad del profesor, pero lo conservan como una carta que todavía puede ser jugada. No estoy segura de a que te refieres con la última pregunta, pero las demás ya quedaron contestadas ^^.**

**Ihatefangirls!: Thank you for the review. If you want to read the fic, here is it a good translator. I use it very often: www.freetranslation.com**

**Franga: Bueno, todavía no me traga la Tierra (aunque ese hubiera sido un buen pretexto), perdón por tardar tanto, pero sucedieron muchas cosas. Al menos aquí está la actualización. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque me temo que no me quedó muy bien. Aquí Lily se porta medio indiferente, pero es que no quería perder el control antes de la reunión con el director. La cara de Sirius, estará en el próximo capítulo, entre otras cosas ^^. Gracias por los comentarios.**


	7. No es un capitulo

Disclaimer. Harry Potter, y el resto de sus personajes, no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, pero yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos para el fic, y lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro (aunque se aceptan donaciones =p).

Bueno, este no es un capítulo, es un extra para aclarar algunas cositas acerca de la situación del mundo mágico, si quieren que ponga otro acerca de los personajes principales (lo que pueda poner sin revelar el final), sólo tienen que decirlo ^o^.

+++++

**_El ministerio de magia_**. Hace aproximadamente siete años fue atacado por Voldemort, por lo que desaparecieron muchos de sus departamentos, y se 'sospecha' que Cornelius Fudge, el actual ministro, es un mortífago al servicio del lord oscuro, a pesar de que ha declarado ser objetivo e imparcial con todo el mundo mágico.

**_Hogwarts._** Es una de las pocas escuelas de magia que quedan. Al parecer el heredero de Slytherin no la atacado para demostrar que no le es de importancia y que no representa ningún peligro, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus maestros son magos de gran alcance que han tratado de derrocarlo desde  hace más de 12 años.

**_Beaxbatons._** Dejó de ser una escuela abierta, ahora solo acepta alumnos de "sangre limpia" y aunque no hay pruebas, se sabe que el consejo directivo trabaja para Voldemort. Hace cerca de siete años fue atacado por éste, y recuperado por la resistencia, pero dos años después volvió a ser tomado por Tom Riddle, y esta vez irreversiblemente.

**_Dumstrang._** Después de que su supiera que su director era una mortífago (durante la primera etapa de la guerra), fue clausurada, y los alumnos mandados a otras escuelas, antes de que el ministerio de magia inglés fuera atacado.

**_La estación king cross_**. Es uno de los lugares que todavía permanecen como antes de la llegada de Voldemort al poder, gracias a una gran cantidad de hechizos protectores, y el poco interés de parte del heredero de Slytherin por atacarla.

**_Los mundiales de quidditch_**. Hace casi cinco años que no se realizan, por que al término de éstos, se llevaban a cabo algunos de los peores ataques de mortífagos, además de que con la falta del ministerio de magia para que regularan el cumplimiento de las reglas se habían vuelto demasiado peligrosos, tanto para los jugadores como para los espectadores.

**_Hogsmeade._** Debido a su cercanía a Hogwarts, no ha sido atacada desde hace poco más de cinco años, pero casi todos los días se puede encontrar ahí a una gran cantidad de mortífagos.

**_Azkaban._** Está resguardada por dementores al servicio de Voldemort y la mayoría de sus 'ocupantes', son personas que se han opuesto ó han traicionado a Tom.

**_Diagon alley._ La mayoría de los negocios se conservan, pero bajo la administración obvia de Voldemort, y los muggleborns (magos hijos de muggles) no pueden tener acceso al callejón a menos que se les otorgue un permiso especial o ya hayan terminado la escuela.**


	8. Cita en la oficina del director

**Cita en la oficina del director.**

Se supone que un alumno se alegra cuando pierde una o dos clases. Salen a pasear a algún lado con sus amigos, y probablemente terminen perdiendo más clases. El problema cuando vives en un castillo y tienes prohibido ir a visitar el pueblo más cercano -a menos que sea una visita programada- empiezan a recortarse las opciones. Y cuando en vez de perder una clase de historia de la magia, también pierdes por segunda ocasión la esperada clase de DCAO y tu primera clase de vuelo es aplazada hasta la próxima semana, el simple aburrimiento empieza a convertirse en tedio, lo que se transforma en horror cuando descubres que la única clase del día es con uno de los profesores más odiados de la escuela y que es una clase doble; así que arrastrando los pies, a punto de desplomarse de fastidio, y sentándose en el primer lugar que encontraron llegaron los Gryffindors para encontrarse con un aula medio repleta de serios Ravenclaws, quienes no sabían si reír o hacer como si nada pasara, antes de que entrara el profesor Snape, e intentando poner las caras más neutrales posibles, esperaron un discurso acerca de lo inútiles que son las varitas en esta materia.

-Buenos días alumnos. Me da gusto ver que todos asistieron.- Saludó burlonamente el profesor de pociones.

-Buenos días profesor Snape.- Fue la poco ecuánime contestación, junto con algunos ceños fruncidos en las caras de los estudiantes.

-Después de que pase lista y comencemos la clase, intentaré confirmar si alguno de ustedes tuvo la precaución, o si quiera el sentido común de abrir un libro de pociones antes de venir a mi clase. De no ser así, tendrán que traerme un ensayo de cinco pulgadas sobre lo que veamos. No voy a tolerar tener un grupo de tontos incompetentes causando desastres en mi aula. Para la próxima semana, espero que puedan preparar aunque sea una poción sencilla sin hacer estallar sus calderos.

Obviamente no recibió respuesta proveniente de los alumnos quienes asimilaron dolorosamente esta información. Era desanimante pensar que si hubieran tenido la tarea esa mañana, ya la habrían terminado con tanto tiempo libre y sin quehacer.

-Muy bien. ¡Weasley¿Qué pasaría si alguien trajera un caparazón de cangrejo de fuego y lo usara como caldero?

Las manos de unos cuantos estudiantes de Ravenclaw se levantaron, junto con las de Neville y Hermione.

-Como veo que no sabe la respuesta, usted será el primero en tener su trabajo asignado. Quiero un ensayo limpio y con buena letra sobre los cangrejos de fuego y sus múltiples usos.

Con un gemido, Ron anotó el trabajo asignado, y el profesor pasó a su siguiente 'víctima'.

-¡Riddlter! Como usted no levantó la mano, supongo que es tan incompetente como su amigo Weasley. –Una protesta de Ron.- ¿Por qué no trata de contestar la pregunta? Al menos dos amigos habrán hecho el ridículo.

Harry trató de mantener una expresión indiferentemente inocente.

-¿Está seguro profesor¿No prefiere hacerme alguna otra pregunta?

-Conteste Riddlter. -Dijo Snape interpretando la desviación como ignorancia.

-Muy bien. Lo que pasaría es que tenía que ser llevado a las autoridades, ya que el uso de los caparazones de cangrejos de fuego como calderos es ilegal.

-Correcto Riddlter. ¿Quién se lo dijo¿Su amigo Longbottom?

-No profesor. Quise venir preparado a la clase para poder cumplir con sus 'exigencias'.- Aunque el tono era respetuoso, era obvio el desafío en esas palabras y un 'leve' dejo de sarcasmo.

-No me diga. Entonces supongo que no le molestará contestar otro par de preguntas que seguramente su buena preparación le ayudarán a contestar, como¿en qué clase de pociones se usan las plumas del jobberknoll?

-En sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes profesor.

Una docena de preguntas después, el profesor empezaba a perder su paciencia y ya no eran interrogantes que un simple estudiante de primer año pudiera contestar.

-Mencione una sustancia que tenga un uso contrario a su naturaleza.

-Las secreciones de Bundimun se usan diluidas en ciertos fluidos mágicos de limpieza.- Contesto el pelinegro terminando con un bostezo.

-Suficiente Riddlter. Diez puntos de Gryffindor por responderle a un profesor.

-¿Cuenta cuando respondo las preguntas que usted me preguntó?

-Veinte puntos menos y detención. –El tono del profesor se levantaba cada vez más, y se notaba una vena resaltándole en la sien.

- ¿Y si mejor me manda a la oficina del director? Al fin que al rato me esperan ahí.-Expresión exasperantemente inocente.

-¿Piensa que estoy jugando Riddlter? –Preguntó estrechando los ojos.

-De ninguna manera profesor, si quiere vaya a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, ella misma me citó. Aunque si piensa que es una caminata muy larga hasta su oficina, supongo que tendrá que creerme.

-No tiente mi paciencia. Está a un paso de estar en detención hasta el próximo año. –Con cara de desprecio total.

-Profesor, sólo tenía que decirlo, si tanto quiere verme, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar un horario, aunque lamento no poder regresar sus sentimientos.-Llevando una expresión alagada e insinuante.

-Hasta aquí. Discutiremos esto después en la dirección, pero por su insolencia va a estar una semana en detención con Hagrid, y treinta y cinco puntos menos de su querida e insolente casa. –Intentó mostrar una expresión arrogante mientras la cara del niño perdía su expresión anterior. Chiquillo insolente, tal vez eso le enseñe una lección.

-Como desee profesor. –Con expresión regañada, pero sonriendo interiormente. Pensó que le costaría más trabajo obtener detención con ese semi gigante en particular. Tal vez había sobreestimado al profesor.

-¿Y qué están esperando todos los demás? Empiecen a tomar notas si no quieren que les duplique el trabajo.

Los estudiantes tardaron unos segundos en salir de su estupor y recoger sus quijadas del piso antes de acatar la orden del profesor lo más silenciosamente posible.

El resto de la clase siguió en un tenso silencio, mientras Snape hacía anotaciones en la pizarra sobre los requerimientos para sus trabajos.

Cuando por fin salieron, lo único que querían los estudiantes era ir a plantarse en sus camas y no volver a salir hasta que Snape dejara de ser profesor. O al menos hasta que alguien lograra lavarle el pelo. Ambas muy remotas posibilidades.

-Pero Harry¿cómo sabías todo eso? Estoy segura de que no estaba en el libro de primer año. Además de que no deberías haber desafiado así al profesor. –Comentó exaltada la chica morena.

-Vamos Hermi. Un poco de diversión no hace daño. ¿Viste la cara que puso Snape?

-Profesor Snape, Ron.-Corrigió enfadadamente.

-Como sea. Esa expresión bien valió los puntos. Lástima que nadie traía una cámara.

-Pero Ron. Son casi todos los puntos que llevamos. No quiero empezar la escuela con puntos negativos. ¿Es que no te interesa la copa de la casa?

Mientras seguían su discusión, Harry y Neville se adelantaron un poco, riendo disimuladamente.

-Me impresionas Harry. Aunque va a ser más difícil que Snape te quite la vista de encima, ahora que ya sabe que tus conocimientos sobre el tema son más avanzados del promedio de primeros años. Estoy seguro de que algunas de esas cosas no se ven hasta quinto.

-Bueno. Supongo que tendré que compensarlo echando a perder la próxima poción ¿no?- Preguntó levemente malhumorado, pero con una expresión divertida pensando formas diferentes de derretir un caldero con ingredientes básicos.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o el profesor Snape no va a recibir ningún regalo de Navidad de tu parte?- Preguntó claramente entretenido con la situación.

-Seguramente es tu imaginación Nev. Esta es mi clase favorita, y más con este erudito profesor. –Respondió alegremente el ojiverde.

-Por cierto. ¿A qué hora tenías que estar en la oficina del director?

-Después de clases. Se supone que la profesora McGonagall va a pasar a recogerme a la sala común.

Llegaron tranquilamente a la pintura de la dama gorda, y para cuando llegó la profesora, Harry Neville y Hermione ya llevaban poco más de la mitad de su asignación de pociones, mientras Ron los contemplaba con horror.

-Joven Riddlter. Venga conmigo por favor. Lo esperan en la oficina del director.- La profesora habló en un tono serio y estricto, aunque no tanto como cuando los regañaba.

-Gracias profesora. ¿No importa si voy a guardar mi trabajo? Dudo que a Snape –profesor Snape, corrigió McGonagall- le agrade que se arruine por un descuido.

-Sus amigos pueden encargarse de eso. Venga conmigo por favor.- Dicho esto, se colocó junto a la salida esperando impacientemente al niño.

-Luego los veo chicos. Nev¿podrías llevar esto a mi cama? No sé cuanto tiempo dure mi 'amena' visita a la dirección.

-No hay problema. Luego nos avisas que es lo que hiciste para meterte en problemas.- Contestó seriamente para no llamar la atención de la maestra, sino la de la chica junto a él.

-Es verdad Harry. Tuviste que haber hecho algo muy malo para ser citado a la dirección antes del fin de la primera semana. Vamos a tener una charla muy larga sobre responsabilidad una vez que regreses. Si es que regresas. Si llegan a expulsarte no podrás decir que no traté de evitarlo.

Iba a continuar son su regaño, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada fastidiada de Ron, y la voz de la profesora.

-Estoy esperando joven Riddlter.

-Ya voy profesora.- Salió dirigiéndole a Neville una mirada que prometía venganza por haber provocado a Hermione. Medio arrastrando los pies, el ojiverde fue llevado hasta una estatua en forma de gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a la oficina del director.

En voz baja, la profesora dijo la contraseña. Obviamente con la intención de que el alumno no escuchara, aunque claro, al él no le interesaba. Hay más de una forma de llegar a cualquier lugar en una escuela mágica.

McGonagall dejó que su alumno subiera primero las escaleras y tocó la puerta, que se abrió al no haber estado bien cerrada en primer lugar. La razón se hizo evidente al entrar ambos, ya que la habitación era un total desorden. No por la gran cantidad de juguetes mágicos dispersados alrededor, sino por la gran cantidad de adultos luchando por ser escuchados. Al ver al pelinegro entrar, el silenció cayó rápida e incómodamente.

-Err… ¿Buenas noches?- Dijo tímidamente el pequeño al no encontrar nada más que decir, mientras escudriñaba discretamente a las personas en la habitación.

La profesora Potter y un hombre de cabellos castaños refrenaban al profesor Potter, quien tenía sus manos estiradas hacia el cuello de Snape. El auror Black estaba frente al director, y sostenía un objeto de apariencia frágil en posición de estar a punto de lanzarlo en dirección al mismo profesor de nariz torcida. Había otros profesores temerosamente apiñados en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y el director veía esto desde su silla, mostrándose alegremente despreocupado.

Cuando la mayoría de los adultos finalmente decidieron que no estaban en una posición muy adecuada, regresaron a la 'normalidad' lentamente, tomando los asientos previamente desocupados, Sirius resignadamente bajó lo que sea que se estaba preparando para lanzar.

-Joven Riddlter, buenas noches. Que maravillosa puntualidad, la verdad esperaba que llegara algunos minutos tarde, ya que estábamos terminando una junta esperando solucionar algunas de las quejas de los alumnos. –Sonrió Dumbledore mientras le ofrecía a Harry un asiento.

-¿Pero entonces por qué la profesora McGonagall no estaba en la junta?- Preguntó rechazando los dulces de limón que le ofreció el director y rodando los ojos internamente, ya que había sido él quien había mandado a la profesora McGonagall a recogerlo.

-Ninguno de los alumnos se ha quejado sobre mis clases.- Contestó la profesora después de tomar asiento cerca del lugar del director, su tono tenía un toque de orgullo ante esta declaración.

-Disculpen si estoy causando alguna molestia, si prefiere puedo volver más tarde director, no fue mi intención llegar a la mitad de su junta.- Bajó su mirada al suelo tímidamente mientras frotaba nerviosamente las puntas de sus zapatos contra el piso.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya habíamos terminado, solo intentábamos ponernos de acuerdo en unos últimos detalles antes de que los profesores se retiren a sus habitaciones, pero eso ya podremos arreglarlo en otro momento. –Volteando hacia los maestros escondidos en la esquina, continuó.- Profesores, gracias por haber venido. Ya pueden retirarse, si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultarme a primera hora en la mañana. –Mientras los adultos salían apresuradamente de la oficina sin mirar atrás, el director se despidió afablemente de ellos.- Buenas noches, y no olviden guardar bien su ropa interior, ya viene la temporada de polillas. –Este último comentario solo causó que los maestros corrieran más a prisa atropellando a lo que se les atravesara.

Aunque no podía decirse que la oficina haya quedado vacía, había mucho más espacio para respirar ahora que solo quedaban nueve personas en vez de más de veinte, pero para compensar la disminución de calor corporal, el incremento de tensión en el aire hacía que esta se pudiera sentir en el aire. Los adultos se limitaban a observar el menor entre ellos, y este intentaba evitar contacto visual con cualquier cosa que tuviera ojos en la oficina (¿Cuántas personas sanas tienen cojines con ojos que se mueven en su oficina?)

-Bueno, Harry, supongo que sabrás por que te hice venir a mi oficina…

…

…

…

Continuará…

Los (pocos) datos acerca de pociones pueden ser encontrados en el libro de bestias fantásticas de Harry Potter .

Por cierto, respecto a un comentario anterior diciendo que Tania siendo una Mary Sue, volviendo a revisar mi respuesta, estoy dando a entender aún más que sí lo es. El personaje en sí no es muy importante, pero necesitaba a un heredero de Ravenclaw que estuviera fuertemente ligado con Harry para parte del plot de la historia, y no se me ocurrió que personaje poner como el heredero así que puse uno 'nuevo'. Je je ( -risa nerviosa).

Por favor, no me maten por terminar el capítulo tan pronto, pero no quería que quedara demasiado largo. Les aseguro que tendrán el próximo a más tardar la semana que viene, ya está casi todo escrito, solo quiero arreglar algunas cosas que no me gustan. Pero siéntanse libres de matarme por la larga espera. Aunque tengan en cuenta que si me matan, no tendrán otro capítulo la semana que viene.

No fue mi intención tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero no podía escribir. La mayor parte de este capítulo lleva años escrito, solo lo corregí recientemente. Por fin parece que mis musas han decidido regresar, así que las tendré trabajando jornadas extras para escribir lo más posible antes de que decidan escaparse de nuevo

Si alguien está leyendo esta historia y tuvo que pasar por la espera para esta actualización, me disculpo. Esta vez ya casi tengo terminado el próximo capítulo, así que si vuelvo a tener problemas para escribir, una amiga puede terminar los últimos detalles. Gracias por haber leído esta historia, y si acabas de encontrarla por casualidad y no tuviste que esperar de más, eres una persona menos en la fila de los que quieren matarme. Si leíste esta historia, pero ya se te olvidó, otra persona menos. Si leíste esta historia, pero no te gustó, por favor intenta no meterte en la fila, respeta el lugar de los demás ;.;


	9. Encuentro en las mazmorras

Encuentro en las mazmorras.

-Por favor, siéntate Harry, ponte cómodo, lo que tenemos que hablar es algo muy serio y podría tardar un tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa director¿Qué es tan importante para llamarme aquí en la primera semana de clases... ¿Y por qué no está aquí mi papá? Seguramente si es algo tan serio, él tiene que estar aquí. -Preguntó el ojiverde mirando 'nerviosamente' a todos los ocupantes de la habitación, aunque en realidad estaba intentando analizar las posibilidades de escape en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Harry, tenemos razones para sospechar que ese... sujeto con quien vives no es tu familiar biológico, sino que al contrario, fue él quien te separó de tu familia original.

El niño cambió su mirada al frente, mirando las cejas del director Dumbledore. No podría olvidar lo peligroso que sería mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era impasiva aunque 'casi' intrigada.

-¿Mi verdadera familia director?

-Así es Harry- el pequeño otra vez detuvo el escalofrío que le pasaba por la espina cada vez que Dumbledore lo llamaba por su nombre -tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para decirte quien es todavía, primero debes estar preparado. Pero déjame decirte que ellos te aman y les rompió el corazón el haber estado separados de ti por tanto tiempo.

En su rincón, Snape no pudo reprimir un bufido, reflejando sin saber los pensamientos de Harry. No por que detestara a la pequeña peste quiere decir que está de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando en la oficina, y si realmente había sido educado por quien ellos pensaban, lo último que debían hacer era subestimarlo (olvidando que eso fue lo que él hizo unas horas antes en el salón de clase). Además de que era obvio por el parecido quienes pensaban que eran sus familiares.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pero no pudo llegar sin que lo interrumpiera la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-El director no ha terminado de hablar Harry -el uso de su nombre por parte de la profesora era por el hecho de que ella no quería relacionarlo al hombre que había puesto tantas veces las vidas de sus alumnos, y arruinaría su intento de 'sutilidad' si empezara a llamarlo Potter.

-Sí, ya terminó.

-No Harry, no he terminado.

-Ya terminó -el niño volteó apresuradamente, habiéndole casi dado la espalda al director al estar frente a la puerta- por que lo que él dice es una total mentira. Yo sé quien es mi familia por sangre, y no es nadie que él pueda decir, a menos que mencione a mi papá.

-Harry, sé que esto puede ser difícil de aceptar, pero lo que te decimos es verdad. Tom Riddl...ter no es tu familia. -Cuantas ganas le dieron al peliverde de empezar a gritarle al viejo y lanzar cosas por la habitación, pero no podía. Al menos, no todavía. En vez de eso se conformó con lanzarle una mirada con ojos traicionados.

-Lo que usted dice no puede ser verdad director, yo sé que no es verdad.

-Sabemos que será difícil aceptarlo al principio, pero ya se te pasara mi niño. -¿Sería demasiado difícil saltar al escritorio y estrangularlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? El vejete estaba probando los límites de la paciencia de Riddlter, y apenas llevaba como cinco minutos en su oficina.- No me refiero a eso director, me refiero a que yo SÉ que no es posible. Si quiere puede revisar los registros en el ministerio. -Lo cual es ilegal sin un permiso, pero a quien le importa ¿verdad?- O puede revisar mis registros médicos. Incluso puede tomarme una muestra de sangre y analizarla. Yo SÉ quien es mi familia.

El director se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Claro que él sabía que lo que el niño decía era mentira -sin considerar la posibilidad ni por un momento-, pero si después lo confrontaban con una prueba de sangre, no habría manera de que el pequeño pudiera negar lo que decían, y de seguro le haría más fácil el aceptar su relación con los Potter.

-Está bien Harry, si eso es lo que deseas, es lo que haremos. Severus, por favor.

El profesor de pociones avanzó con una velocidad sorprendente comparada con su anterior apatía, y no pudo -ni intentó- ocultar su sádica alegría al sacar una enorme jeringa -hasta preparado venía pensó el niño-.

Jalando uno los brazos de Harry, y empujando la manga de su uniforme, introdujo rápidamente el instrumento de tortura mejor conocido como aguja.

-Te diría que te relajes y que no duele nada, pero sería un desperdicio de tiempo por que ya terminé.

El pelinegro retiró su mano tan pronto como pudo y regresó su mirada al director.

-¿Puedo retirarme ahora profesor Dumbledore?

-La verdad Harry, me gustaría que te quedaras un rato más, pero no si no lo deseas. La poción no estará lista por al menos tres días, así que puedes regresar a tu sala común si así lo deseas.

Obviamente el pequeño ni siquiera respondió antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse tan rápido como los profesores que habían salido cuando él llegó, sin esperar a que dijeran nada más.

-¿Fue adecuado dejarlo ir tan pronto director? Es mejor irlo preparando para lo que va a comprobar la poción, además de que no e pareció adecuada la manera en que el profesor Snape tomó la muestra de sangre de una manera tan agresiva. Podría haberlos lastimado -la profesora Lily Potter intentaba suprimir las emociones que surgieron al tener al niño tan cerca, pero su voz era demasiado expresiva.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste quien es su familia Álbum? Para eso lo llamamos aquí y ahora ni siquiera se lo dices directamente. Deja de caminar en círculos y darle vuelta a las cosas. Quiero tener a mi hijo a mi lado. YA.

-James, cálmate. Harry es solo un niño y no sería adecuado darle esta clase de noticias de golpe. Puede no estar preparado para enfrentarlo y terminarías asustándolo más que acercándote a él. Hay que tomar las cosas con calma. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Toma las cosas con calma, y le será más fácil aceptar la verdad.

El profesor de DCAO quería seguir protestando, pero la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Cuando volteó a ver a Lily, pudo ver que ella estaba igual o más afectada por lo que estaba pasando, pero intentaba mantener un semblante de calma.

-Está bien profesor, lo haremos a su modo –otra vez, pensó ella, y no es como si tuviéramos otra opción-. Supongo que ahora lo mejor será retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Si tiene alguna noticia con respecto a la poción, avísenos por favor. Gracias por su ayuda, y perdón por las inconveniencias.

-No hay ningún problema Lily. ¿Gustas una gota de limón?

-Disculpe director, pero ahora no me parece un buen momento para los dulces. –Antes de que el director empezara a argumentar las bondades de los dulces, Lily empezó a despedirse de los profesores, pero cuando intentó despedirse de Snape (al menos por cortesía) descubrió que había dejado la habitación sin que casi nadie lo notara. Probablemente después de Harry.

-Hasta luego Albus, nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió James para salir calmadamente del brazo de su esposa. Ambos tomados de la mano, tanto para apoyo de él como de ella. Sirius salió con Remus detrás de ellos, habiendo terminado ya la 'reunión'.

-Ya que solo quedamos tú y yo Minerva¿quisieras tomar una taza de chocolate caliente?

La profesora asintió amablemente. Una taza de chocolate ayudaría a relajar un poco la tensión en que estaban sus músculos; al menos era fin de semana y no tendría que preocuparse por dar clases por un par de días.

Mientras tanto, Harry se paseaba por las secciones bajas del castillo, mejor conocidas como las mazmorras, estar ahí lo ayudaba a relajarse. Por desgracia –o por suerte- había otro chico paseando por ahí, un tal Draco Malfoy, quien no tardó mucho en notar la presencia del Gryfindor en terrenos de las serpientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Riddlter? Y sin tu guardia personal, debe ser mi día de suerte.

-Ah, eres tú Malfoy –con una expresión indiferente, pero sonriendo internamente. Tal vez podría jugar un poco con el rubio antes de regresar a su sala común.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta –Draco intentó lucir amenazante sacando su varita, pero esto solo le dio motivos al moreno para hacer lo mismo. Autodefensa es una buena excusa.

-No veo ninguna razón para hacerlo Malfoy, no es como tuviera que darte explicaciones- dame una razón, solo una; pensaba el niño.

-Ya veremos Riddlter _¡Expelliarmus!_

Harry sonrió burlonamente esquivando el hechizo con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Malfoy? Podrías empezar una pelea con un poco más de originalidad.

Sin darle tiempo al rubio de contestar o de lanzar otro hechizo, Harry realizó unos complejos movimientos de varita sin pronunciar palabra –lo que Draco pensó, era algo extraño y no pensó en moverse- y el piso debajo de su rival se convirtió en una especie de arena movediza, regresando a su estado inmóvil al llegar a la cintura del chico.

-¿Qué clase de truco barato es este Riddlter. ¡Libérame en seguida o…

-¿O qué Malfoy. No pareces estar en posición de hacer amenazas en este momento¿verdad? Yo que tú me quedaría muy calladito para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi predicamento. Bueno, técnicamente, estoy seguro de que yo no estaría en tu situación, por que yo sé el contra-hechizo, pero mejor no hagas mucho ruido, podrías atraer alguna criatura indeseada. No te preocupes, para mañana en la mañana podrás regresar a tu habitación común, y como es fin de semana, nadie tiene que enterarse. A menos claro, que quieras que todos tus compañeros se enteren de cómo te derroté humillantemente.

El ojiverde se empezó a alejar murmurando una canción. Eso definitivamente había mejorado su humor. Mientras tanto, el humillado Slyterin le apuntaba con su varita aún más enfadado por que le había dado la espalda.

-Ah, antes de que lo olvide. –El moreno ondeó otra vez su varita, haciendo que la de el rubio saliera volando a pocos metros, pero fuera del alcance de su dueño.- Nos vemos el Lunes Malfoy.

Al pobre niño no le quedó más que esperar a que el hechizo perdiera su efecto a altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que llegó arrastrando los pies a tirarse a su cama para cuando ya había otros estudiantes de su casa despiertos, y otros que todavía no se habían ido a dormir tampoco, pero ellos lo hicieron por querer hacerlo, no por estar atrapados en una incómoda posición escuchando ruidos toda la noche. Claro está, mientras él dejaba sus pensamientos de venganza para una hora en que pudiera pensarlos mejor, el moreno causante de su sufrimiento descansaba tranquilamente en su cama durmiendo sin preocupaciones. –Me las pagarás Riddlter- fue lo último que pensó antes de caer rendido en su suave camita.

Continuará.

Perdón si algo (como el hechizo o los nombres) está mal escrito, pero no tengo mis libros de HP a la mano.

Bueno, un par de días tarda, pero todavía podría considerarse dentro de la semana por que todavía no es Lunes (faltan como 5 minutos, jeje)

Perdón por no haber contestado a los reviews todavía, pero intentaré hacerlo mañana en la mañana. Gracias a todos los que no me mataron nn. Y más a los que dejaron review p.


End file.
